Amor en tiempos de guerra
by serenakou1180
Summary: Una clase de equitación cambia por completo la vida de la princesa de Cratos, sabía que debía casarse con un príncipe, pero sin querer se enamoró de un simple plebeyo, al saber que la vida de su amado corre peligro en una guerra sin sentido ella decide tomar una drástica decisión….
1. Argumento

Argumento

En el reino de Cratos todo era felicidad, los reyes y los príncipes eran amados por todo el pueblo, pero una simple clase de equitación hizo que la princesa se enamorara de un plebeyo, desobedeciendo así el mandato de siglos, debía casarse con un príncipe.

El reino entro en guerra con un reino vecino, por órdenes del rey todos los hombres de entre 16 y 50 años debían ir a la guerra, aquel plebeyo del cual la princesa se había enamorado entraba en ese grupo…

Al saber que el amor de su vida estaba en riesgo la princesa decide tomar una drástica decisión que podría incluso poner en peligro su vida.


	2. La llegada de la nueva heredera

Capítulo I

Era el año 1353, el reino de Cratos tal como su nombre lo decía era un lugar lleno de poder, los reyes habían tratado hacía mucho tiempo poder tener un heredero, pero pasaban los años y aún no el ansiado bebe no llegaba.

El castillo estaba emplazado en una gran colina, a su alrededor habían mucho árboles, había sido por petición de la reina, a un lado de la colina había una pendiente, abajo un rio ayudaba a que la vista fuera mucho más privilegiada.

Los reyes habían comenzado a pensar que el reino de cratos no podría seguir siendo gobernado por su familia, pero el milagro llego y la reina por fin había quedado embarazada, pasaron los meses de un agitado embarazo, que llego a término antes de tiempo.

El reino tenia a una nueva heredera, el poco cabello que tenía era rubio, la partera observo que la niña lloraba con mucha fuerza, eso decía que iba a ser una señorita muy fuerte en el futuro, el rey había quedado un poco decepcionado, como todo padre él deseaba ser padre de un varón, pero al tener en sus brazos a la pequeña criatura se enterneció en sobremanera jurándole que jamás permitiría que algo le pasara.

Su nombre iba a ser Serena Anelisse, princesa del reino de Cratos, el rey salió al balcón principal del castillo en el cual la familia real habitaba desde hacía siglos atrás, desde ahí dio la noticia del nacimiento de la futura heredera del reino.

A pesar de que Serena nació antes de tiempo, se comenzó a desarrollar de manera satisfactoria, se hacía más hermosa con cada día que pasaba.

Los reyes del reino vecino fueron a visitar a los reyes de Cratos a felicitarlos por el nacimiento de su pequeña, ellos hace cuatro años atrás habían tenido la dicha de poder tener a su primogénito, el príncipe del reino Emania, su nombre era Diamante ya que tenía los ojos del mismo color que esas piedras preciosas.

- Muchas felicidades Reina, me alegra mucho saber que al fin pudo tener a su bebe – le dice la Reina de Emania

- gracias, aun no puedo creer que la tenga en mis brazos – le dice la reina de Cratos sosteniendo a la pequeña Serena quien dormía profundamente en los brazos de su madre

- es muy hermosa, ya me imagino como va a ser cuando sea mayor – le dice la reina de Emania mirando a la pequeña

- la verdad es que tiene unos ojos preciosos, son de color celeste, mas celeste que el mismo cielo – le dice la reina de Cratos

- Diamante, hijo, ven a saludar a la reina y a la princesa – le dice la reina de Emania mirando al pequeño de dos años que corría por la habitación

- mami, se ve lindo afuera – le dice Diamante mirando por una de las ventanas de la habitación

- si hijo, se ve hermoso, pero ven a saludar a la reina y a la princesa, prometo que luego iremos a dar un paseo – le dice la reina de Emania

El niño observo a su madre por un momento, se bajó lentamente de la silla en la cual estaba parado y corriendo se paró frente a la reina mientras trataba de hacer una reverencia le decía

- mi nombre es Diamante de Emania – le dice el niño

- mucho gusto en conocerte Diamante – le dice la reina de Cratos sonriendole

- su hija es muy bonita – le dice Diamante mirando a la bebe

- te parece – le pregunta la reina de Cratos

- sí, pero creo que es muy dormilona – le dice Diamante haciendo un gesto de desagrado

- no seas irrespetuoso con la princesa – le dice la reina de Emania regañando al niño

- no se preocupe, es un niño – le dice la reina de Cratos sonriéndole

- mamá, podemos salir a caminar por el patio – le pregunta Diamante

- una de las cosas que más le gusta son los árboles, por eso insiste tanto en salir – le dice la reina de Emania

- podemos ir reina – le pregunta Diamante con los ojitos brillantes

- espérenme un momento, voy a abrigar a la princesa y vamos a dar un paseo – le dice la reina de Cratos poniéndose de pie de la silla en la cual estaba sentada

Luego de unos minutos, las dos reinas con los príncipes caminaban por el patio del castillo, Diamante estaba muy emocionado, corría para todas partes mirando los grandes árboles que estaban a su alrededor, a veces se quedaba parado en medio del patio para que los rayos tibios del sol pudieran caer sobre él.

- El príncipe lo está pasando muy bien – le dice la reina de Cratos

- tengo que confesar algo – le dice la reina de Emania que se notaba preocupada

- que paso – le pregunta la reina de Cratos

- una peste está ingresando a nuestro reino, ha afectado a muchas personas y han fallecido varias, es por eso que los reyes están conversando en este momento – le dice la reina de Emania muy preocupada

- desde cuando está pasando eso – le pregunta la reina de Cratos

- hace algunos meses, hemos tratado de hacer que pare, pero resulta imposible, tengo miedo por Diamante – le dice la reina de Emania mirando al niño que corría sin parar

- por Dios, cuantas personas han muerto – le pregunta la reina de Cratos

- no lo sé, aún no sabemos cifras exactas, cuando pensamos que tenemos el numero mueren más, es horrible lo que está pasando – le dice la reina de Emania

- que horrible – le dice la reina de Cratos paseando a la princesa quien había comenzado a llorar

- espero que puedan encontrar una solución – le dice la reina de Emania

Mientras que en la biblioteca del castillo

- sabes la fecha en la cual comenzó la enfermedad – le pregunta el rey de Cratos

- no, solo sé que la mayoría de mis sirvientes están enfermos, lo más probable es que pronto la reina y yo seamos parte de la gente enferma – le dice el rey de Emania

- y que va a pasar con tu hijo – le pregunta el rey de Cratos

- debemos dejarlo en otra parte – le dice el rey de Emania

- si desean puede quedarse aquí, por mientras pueden solucionar el problema – le dice el rey de Cratos

- muchas gracias – le dice el rey de Emania

- cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar con nosotros – le dice el rey de Cratos

- agradezco su apoyo, creo que debemos partir, tenemos que verificar como están las cosas en Emania – le dice el rey de Emania colocándose de pie

- está bien – le dice el rey de Cratos

- y nuevamente felicitaciones por tu hija – le dice el rey de Emania

- nosotros cuidaremos a el príncipe por el tiempo que sea necesario – le dice el rey de Cratos

Los reyes se pusieron en camino hacia el patio donde se encontraban las reinas y los príncipes, en ese momento el rey de Emania le presento la opción de dejar a Diamante en Cratos hasta que la peste que afectaba a su reino pudiese desaparecer por completo.

La reina en un momento se negó, pero luego de la insistencia del rey acepto, en unos minutos después los reyes de Emania partían rumbo a su reino, se despidieron de Diamante antes de partir, se subieron al carruaje y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que verían a su hijo.

Bastaron solo algunas semanas para que la peste acabara por completo con el reino de Emania, los reyes perecieron en ese lugar al igual que todos los habitantes, luego de algunos meses Diamante paso a formar parte de la familia real de Cratos. Comenzó a pasar el tiempo, el reino de Cratos fue creciendo en cantidad de habitantes y en el poder que poseían, siendo uno de los reinos más prósperos de la edad media.


	3. El chico del pueblo

Capitulo II

Los años habían pasado, los príncipes ya se habían transformado en adolescentes, la princesa Serena había cumplido 14 años, mientras que el príncipe Diamante había cumplido los 18 años.

Serena se había transformado con el pasar del tiempo en una muchacha hermosa, tal como lo había dicho la reina de Emania la última vez que los había visitado hacia 14 años atrás. Como Diamante había pasado a formar parte de la familia de Cratos, era el futuro rey de ese reino, a Serena no le importó, su espíritu independiente le había hecho aceptar esa determinación.

- papá, me puedes comprar ese caballo por favor – le dice Serena al rey poniéndole la misma cara de niña tierna que sabía que funcionaba

- pero Serena, jamás haz montado un caballo – le dice el rey mirándola sorprendido

- pero para todo hay una primera vez no crees – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- señor, dígame como es este caballo – le pregunta el rey

- es de las mejores razas, perfecto para los principiantes, ya está amansado así que no se tiene que preocupar de eso – le dice el vendedor

- lo quiero – le dice el rey

- me lo vas a dar – le pregunta Serena mirando a su padre con una gran sonrisa

- por supuesto que si – le dice el rey tocándole la cabeza

- eres el mejor padre del mundo – le dice Serena abrazándolo

- señor, usted sabe de alguien que le pueda enseñar a la princesa a montar el caballo – le pregunta el rey

- mi hijo es un experto en montar caballos, si el rey desea le puedo preguntar si es tan amable de enseñarle a la princesa – le dice el vendedor haciéndole cariños al caballo

- sería una excelente idea, podría traer al muchacho aquí – le pregunta el rey

- lo que su excelencia diga – le dice el vendedor haciendo una reverencia e ingresando a su hogar

Serena se acercó a el caballo lentamente, era la primera vez que podía acercarse a uno, le emocionaba saber que era suyo y de nadie más, se asustó cuando el caballo relincho, inconscientemente salto hacia atrás tocando su pecho, sentía el corazón que palpitaba a mil.

- ay caballito, que susto me has dado – le dice Serena sonriéndole al caballo

- hija, estas segura que quieres tenerlo – le pregunta el rey con una sonrisa en el rostro

- claro que si – le dice Serena volteándose para quedar frente a su padre

- donde estarán el vendedor y su hijo – pregunta el rey tratando de mirar hacia dentro de la casa

- disculpe la tardanza su excelencia, aquí está mi hijo, dice que estaría encantado de poder enseñarle a la princesa – le dice el vendedor poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho que estaba a su lado

- cuál es su nombre – le pregunta el rey

- su nombre es Darien, su excelencia – le dice el vendedor con una gran sonrisa

- cuantos años tiene – le pregunta el rey

- acaba de cumplir los 16 años, su excelencia – le dice el vendedor

- cuando puedes comenzar a trabajar para nosotros Darien – le pregunta el rey

- cuando usted lo desee su excelencia – le dice Darien

- podríamos comenzar mañana – le pregunta Serena

- estas segura que quieres comenzar tan pronto hija – le pregunta el rey

- claro, mientras antes aprenda, será mucho mejor – le dice Serena sonriendo

- está bien, yo no tengo ningún problema en ir a enseñarle a la princesa, pero donde serán las clases – le pregunta Darien

- en el castillo, puedes ir y hacer las clases con mi hija en los patios – le dice el rey

- podrías ir después de almuerzo, así tenemos toda la tarde para poder practicar – le dice Serena muy entusiasmada

- no debes olvidar tus clases con tu tutor – le dice el rey

- si padre, como podría olvidarlo si esas clases son tan entretenidas – le dice Serena con una notable ironía

- sabes que es por tu bien – le dice el rey

- pero es que me aburren las clases, los profesores no son divertidos, además todo lo que me enseñan ya lo sé, he visto poner en práctica a través de ustedes – le dice Serena

- hablando de eso ya debemos volver – le dice el rey comenzando a caminar

- padre querido, no te olvidas de algo – le pregunta Serena

- tienes razón, tome señor, muchas gracias también a ti Darien por ofrecerte para ayudar a la princesa – le dice el rey pasándole unas monedas la vendedor quien las recibía encantado

- vamos padre, ayúdame a subir – le dice Serena

- yo la ayudo a subir señor, no se preocupe – le dice Darien comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la princesa

La tomo por la cintura y la elevo hacia el lomo del caballo, donde como todas las damas se sentó de lado, extrañamente al sentir las manos de ese chico en su cuerpo hizo que se estremeciera, no había visto el hermoso color azul zafiro de sus ojos, había pasado tantas veces por ese lugar y jamás se había dado cuenta del guapo chico que trabajaba en la venta de caballos.

- afírmese bien princesa, no vaya ser que el movimiento del caballo haga que caiga al suelo – le dice Darien

- pero de donde me afirmo ahora – le pregunta Serena

- del pelo – le dice Darien tomando un poco de pelo del caballo y pasándoselo a la princesa, sin querer había tocado una de sus manos y una extraña corriente eléctrica traspaso todo su cuerpo haciendo que quitara inmediatamente su mano de la de ella

- así – le pregunta Serena mostrándole al muchacho

- exacto, trate de no mover de arriba hacia abajo el cabello, porque si lo hace, el caballo correrá y como aún no sabe bien montar lo más probable es que se caiga – le dice Darien

- y que pasa si me caigo – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- puede incluso quedar sin poder caminar – le dice Darien

- tanto así – le pregunta Serena abriendo mucho los ojos

- claro que si hija, el muchacho tiene mucha razón, la caída de un caballo es fuerte, así que debes tener mucho cuidado – le dice el rey

- claro que lo tendré – le dice Serena mirando a su padre

- está bien, afírmate hija porque nos vamos – le dice el rey

- muchas gracias por todo – le dice Serena mirando al vendedor y a su hijo

- no es por nada – le dice el vendedor despidiéndose

- vamos caballito – le dice Serena haciéndole cariño a la cabeza del caballo, increíblemente sin hacer casi nada el caballo comenzó a andar a paso lento, así la princesa y el rey comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo

- la última vez que vi a la princesa fue cuando apenas era una niña, ahora está convertida en toda una señorita – dice el vendedor sin dejar de mirar a la princesa

- es realmente hermosa, me habían dicho eso pero no lo había creído, ahora veo que tienen mucha razón – dice Darien sin darse cuenta de la manera que lo había dicho

- creo que te impresiono en sobremanera hijo – le dice el vendedor con una sonrisa en los labios

- porque lo dices – le pregunta Darien

- por la forma en que la miras y la forma en la cual hablas de ella, hace ver que quizás la princesa te intereso – le dice el vendedor

- la verdad es que es como tú dices – le dice Darien

- pero, no debes olvidar que ella es la princesa de Cratos, y nosotros solo somos vendedores, ella pertenece a la familia real y nosotros a una familia común y corriente – le dice el vendedor haciendo que cayera en la cruda realidad

- eso lo tengo más que claro – le dice Darien bajando la mirada

- vamos a seguir trabajando – le dice el vendedor entrando a la casa nuevamente

Darien se había quedado afuera, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo cuando vio a la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta, aun se veía como estaba arriba del caballo aunque estaba muy lejos de ahí, malditas diferencias, era la única vez en la cual una muchacha le había llamado la atención, pero lamentablemente esa muchacha estaba prohibida para él.

El rey y la princesa acababan de ingresar al patio principal del castillo, la princesa sorprendió a todos cuando la vieron montada en su propio caballo, la reina y el ahora hermano salieron a recibirlos.

- Nos habían asustado, como no regresaban pensamos que les había pasado algo malo – les dice la reina acercándose a ellos

- hermanita, te ves hermosa montada en ese caballo – le dice Diamante tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar

- mi papá me lo compro hoy, justo pasamos por enfrente del hombre que vende caballos y le dije si me podía comprar uno y aquí esta – les dice Serena tocando a su caballo

- es realmente hermoso – le dice Diamante mirando de cerca la nueva adquisición de su hermana

- el hombre nos dijo que era especial para personas que estaban recién aprendiendo, y esta amansado así que los muchachos de las caballerizas no tendrán que estar desgastándose en el – le dice Serena

- tiene muy buenos caballos ese hombre – le dice Diamante

- lo mejor de todo es que me dice que su hijo vendrá mañana a enseñarme a montar, por favor Peter puedes llevarlo a las caballerizas y darle alimento – le dice Serena mirando a uno de los muchachos que se encontraba en ese lugar

- como usted diga princesa – dice Peter haciendo una reverencia

- pero yo podría haberte enseñado Serena – le dice Diamante comenzando a caminar junto con su hermana hacia el interior del castillo

- pero tú tienes que preocuparte de tus estudios, además tu sabes que serás el próximo rey de Cratos, por eso debes estar bien preparado – le dice Serena ingresando al castillo

- en eso tienes razón, pero que me demoraría en enseñarte, tú eres muy inteligente, aprenderías de inmediato – le dice Diamante ingresando tras su hermana

- bueno… ya le dije a Darien que viniese aquí a enseñarme, él dijo que lo haría así que yo lo esperare – le dice Serena

- haz lo que quieras – le dice Diamante comenzando a subir las escaleras

Serena lo observo y negó con la cabeza, hace unos meses su hermano se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña con ella, no quería que nadie se le acercara como si estuviese celoso, pero eso sería imposible, entre hermanos no debiese existir ese tipo de sentimientos, estaba totalmente prohibido.

Camino hacia la biblioteca donde saco uno de los tantos libros que había en ese lugar, todos eran con temáticas religiosa, pero había uno que se diferenciaba de los demás, "el libro del buen amor", a Serena le fascinaba leer ese libro por las diferentes temáticas que podías encontrar, todas las tardes salía al patio, sentándose en la misma banca que estaba bajo un árbol donde leía toda la tarde hasta que el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las grandes montañas.

Pero esa tarde el libro sabia de forma diferente, ahora entendía lo que sentía el autor al escribir todo lo que sentía por un amor, ahora podía comprender como se sentía una persona al poder ver a la persona que quieres, lo había sentido al ver al hijo del vendedor, su corazón había palpitado con fuerza al sentir como la mano de él se había posado en la suya, al recordar el sentimiento que ese simple contacto había provocado en ella se ruborizo, era la primera vez que sentía eso por un muchacho, pero se entristeció al saber que quizás él estaba prohibido para ella.


	4. Comenzando las clases

Capitulo III

Serena acababa de despertarse, se sentó en su cama, agradecía tanto por poder vivir esa vida llena de comodidades, aunque a veces era demasiado tedioso ser la princesa del reino ya que debía mantener la compostura en todas las situaciones, ella no era de las jovencitas que podía estar tres horas sentada en una silla en una ceremonia formal, necesitaba moverse y sentirse libre.

Su habitación era del porte de dos casas juntas, en medio tenía una separación con una puerta que la dejaba ingresar hacia el lugar donde iba a tomar desayuno todas las mañanas, su armario era del ancho de su alcoba, dentro del tenia todos los zapatos y vestidos que el rey le había comprado en sus tantos viajes a los distintos países del mundo, hacía dos meses había llegado de uno, había viajado a Europa y le había llevado uno de los vestidos que estaba de moda.

Constaba de un vestido color beige, tenía bordes de flores blancas en toda la falda, debajo de él debía ponerse un falso que le daba el vuelo suficiente a su vestido, debía colocarse un corsé, aun no entendía como las mujeres Europeas podían usar ese tipo de ropa siendo que no podía ni siquiera respirar.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde tenía colgada su bata, se la coloco amarro la cinta que estaba en su cintura para evitar que la bata se abriera y la dejara en vergüenza frente a sus empleadas, abrió la puerta de la división que había entre su alcoba y donde tomaba desayuno y se alegró en sobremanera cuando vio que este ya estaba servido en la mesa, cuando las sirvientas la vieron se inclinaron e hicieron una reverencia.

- princesa, me alegro que se haya levantado, le hemos servido más temprano el desayuno ya que su padre quiere conversar con usted – le dice la sirvienta sin levantarse de la reverencia antes hecha

- muchas gracias, puedes retirarse – les dice Serena

- que disfrute su desayuno princesa – le dicen las sirvientas mientras se retiraban reverentemente de la habitación

Serena miro con apetito el desayuno que estaba puesto en su mesa, luego iba a ir a la cocina y le iba a agradecer a Ikuko por cocinarle muchas exquisiteces, comenzó a comer lentamente, pero su hambre finalmente gano, comenzó a comer como si no hubiese comido hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que en ese lugar nadie la veía, además no necesitaba impresionar a nadie.

- Serena, donde quedaron esos modales – le dice la reina con las manos en la cintura

- perdón, no fue mi intención – le dice Serena parándose de un golpe de la silla enrojecida al máximo

- recuerda que aunque estés en tu habitación debes comportarte como una princesa – le dice la reina

- lo sé – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- ve abajo, el chico que te va a enseñar a cabalgar esta abajo – le dice la reina

- está bien – le dice Serena caminando hacia la puerta

- Serena – le dice la reina

- que paso – le pregunta Serena dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre

- te quedo comida en la cara – le dice la reina indicándole en la parte de la mejilla

- aquí – le pregunta Serena limpiándose donde su madre le estaba indicando

- sí, no se te olvida otra cosa importante – le pregunta la reina conteniendo la risa

Serena observo su vestimenta, era imposible que la princesa de Cratos saliera en esas condiciones a encontrarse con el muchacho del pueblo, fue corriendo hacia su alcoba donde saco el vestido más reciente que su padre le había regalado.

- mamá, puedes venir a ayudarme por favor – le pide Serena luchando con el corsé que tenía que colocarse

- está bien, respira profundo que voy a comenzar a abrocharte el corsé – le dice la reina comenzando a poner el largo cordón que sujetaba el corsé por la parte de atrás

- aun no entiendo como las Europeas son tan masoquistas – le dice Serena quien apenas podía hablar por lo apretada que estaba esa prenda

- porque dices eso hija – le pregunta la reina quien aún seguía en su labor

- porque con esto no se puede respirar – le dice Serena tocando su estomago

- está muy apretado – le pregunta la reina

- un poco – le dice Serena

- solo queda un poco más – le dice la reina

- mamá, como puedes respirar con esto – le pregunta Serena

- hago malabares, pero ya verás que solo al principio cuesta luego te iras acostumbrando – le dice la reina

- eso espero – le dice Serena tratando de respirar

Luego de varios minutos de lucha, al fin pudo colocarse su vestido, salió de su alcoba y se dirigió donde estaba su madre, se había puesto unas botas y un tipo de chaqueta ya que el día estaba muy frio

- ahora si – le pregunta Serena dándose la vuelta para que su madre la pudiera observar

- sí, ahora ve que el muchacho te debe estar esperando – le dice la reina

- está bien – le dice Serena con una sonrisa

Serena comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del castillo hasta llegar a una de las escaleras, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la cocina, en el lugar estaban las ollas encima de la cocina, al parecer estaban cocinando sopa, ese día estaba frio quedaba como anillo al dedo lo que estaban preparando, de repente Ikuko entro a la cocina con madera para hacer que la cocina que tenían en el castillo siguiera funcionando.

- Princesa que está haciendo aquí – le pregunta Ikuko haciendo una reverencia

- solo venía a agradecerte por el delicioso desayuno que me preparaste – le dice Serena acercándose a ella

- me alegro mucho que le haya gustado – le dice Ikuko sin deshacer la reverencia

- ya deja de hacer eso – le dice Serena tomándola de los hombros haciendo que se levantara y se irguiera frente a ella

- usted sabe que debo tratarla con reverencia, usted será la futura reina de Cratos – le dice Ikuko

- deja eso de las reverencias para cuando estén mis padres y mi hermano presente, cuando estemos las dos trátame de tu – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso - le dice Ikuko

- bueno, te dejo porque voy a aprender a montar en caballo– le dice Serena dando brinquitos de felicidad

-cómo es eso– le pregunta Ikuko

- un muchacho del pueblo se ofreció a ayudarme a aprender – le dice Serena

- pero eso no es seguro – le dice Ikuko preocupada

- claro que es seguro, solo tienes que afirmarte bien y listo – le dice Serena saliendo de la cocina

- cuídese princesa – le dice Ikuko

- claro que lo hare, no te preocupes y espero que quede deliciosa esa sopa – le dice Serena riendo

Serena salió por la puerta del castillo, dio la vuelta por un pasillo que estaba a un costado hasta que llego al patio del castillo, ahí vio al muchacho del pueblo, tomo su vestido y lo subió un poco para poder caminar con más agilidad.

- buenos días princesa – le dice Darien sacándose su sombrero

- buenos días – le dice Serena haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- como se encuentra hoy – le pregunta Darien terminando de ensillar el caballo de ella

- tengo un poco de frio – le dice Serena sonriendo

- debería haberse puesto algo más abrigador que eso, a pesar que no hay nubes el viento esta frio – le dice Darien indicando su chaqueta

- si tienes razón, pero creo que luego se me quitara – le dice Serena mirando el cielo

- es hermoso su castillo – le dice Darien mirando a su alrededor mientras apretaba la cincha trasera para que el asiento quedara lo más seguro posible

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena mirándolo

- siempre quise saber cómo era por dentro – le dice Darien sonriendo

- ahora lo estás viendo – le dice Serena abriendo sus brazos mostrándole todo alrededor

- y déjeme decirle que supero mis expectativas – le dice Darien mirando el gran castillo

- me alegro mucho, déjame decirte que eres uno de los únicos civiles que ha podido ingresar al castillo – le dice Serena con aire de superioridad

- y debo alegrarme por eso – le pregunta Darien observándola

- claro que si – le dice Serena con tono ofendido

- si usted lo dice, está lista para su primera clase – le pregunta Darien

- claro que si – le dice Serena sonriendo

- bueno, puede subirse – le pregunta Darien

- creo que no – le dice Serena intentándolo un par de veces

- déjeme ayudarle – le dice Darien tomándola por la cintura haciendo que quedara sentada en el asiento que había preparado

- está muy alto – le dice Serena mirando a su alrededor con un poco de temor

- al principio da un poco de miedo, pero luego con la práctica sentirá más confianza – le dice Darien acercándose al caballo

- espero que eso sea pronto – le dice Serena dando un pequeño grito al sentir como el caballo se movía

- si practica todos los días eso será muy pronto, ya lo vera – le dice Darien acariciando el caballo

- oye, puedes tratarme de tu, claro si quieres – le dice Serena

- pero usted es la princesa, no puedo tutearla – le dice Darien mirándola

- está bien… dime, como puedo hacer para que comience a caminar – le pregunta Serena

- toma las riendas con ambas manos – le dice Darien

- así – le pregunta Serena tomando las riendas firmemente

- exacto – le dice Darien asintiendo con la cabeza

- que hago ahora – le pregunta Serena un poco tensa

- debe encontrar su equilibrio, por las primeras clases yo guiare al caballo por eso no se preocupe, si siente que se está cayendo tómese del pelo del caballo – le dice Darien sin dejar de mirarla

- que más – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- solo vamos a practicar el equilibrio por hoy – le dice Darien

- y que hay de eso cuando el caballo corre – le pregunta Serena entusiasmada

- eso se verá más adelante, todo tiene su tiempo princesa – le dice Darien caminando hacia el costado derecho del hocico del caballo donde tomo otra rienda

- está bien, que hago ahora – le pregunta Serena

- apriete un poco el costado del caballo con las piernas, a penas lo haga el caballo comenzara a moverse, debe mantener su espalda recta, y recuerde que si siente que se está cayendo tómese del pelo del caballo hasta que pueda volver a su equilibrio – le dice Darien

- pero no soy hombre, yo me debo sentar de lado – le dice Serena sonriendo

- lo siento, perdóneme, como mi padre me enseño quede con eso en la mente, no se preocupe yo tirare de las riendas por las primeras clases, ya le dije que quería que practicara el equilibrio antes que todo – le dice Darien tirando suavemente de la rienda que tenía en la mano

El caballo comenzó a caminar lentamente, al principio Serena se tensó, era lógico era la primera vez que subía a un caballo, Darien a veces la miraba y sin saber porque, esa mirada la reconfortaba y le hacía sentir que nada malo le pasaría.


	5. una seria conversación

Capitulo IV

El rey de Cratos junto con el príncipe Diamante estaban en la biblioteca hablando acerca de temas políticos, estaban sentados un frente al otro en la gran sala de este lugar, ahí podían conversar de temáticas que a ambos les interesaban.

- padre, qué opinas acerca de los roces que hemos tenido con ávalon – le pregunta Diamante

- esa situación no es complicada hijo, no debes preocuparte, además ya quedamos en un acuerdo con los reyes de ese lugar – le dice el rey de Cratos

- a veces esos tratos no se llevan a cabo – le dice Diamante

- conozco a los reyes de ávalon, sé que ellos se harán responsables por la decisión que se tomó por las dos partes – le dice el rey

- pero los tratos por tierras son complicados – le dice Diamante

- eso lo sé, pero confiamos en que se respetara la decisión que tomamos – le dice el rey

- espero que sea como dices – le dice Diamante

- donde esta Serena – le pregunta el rey

- está en sus clases con el muchacho que contrataste – le dice Diamante en tono un poco despectivo

- quizá que se le ocurrirá hacer ahora a esa niña – le dice el rey sonriendo

- eso pasa porque la consientes en todo lo que pide – le dice Diamante en tono de reproche

- me estas sacando en cara eso – le pregunta el rey frunciendo el ceño

- pero si es verdad, tu no me lo puedes negar, todo lo que ella te pide se lo das, cuando cumpla 18 quizás te pida un castillo – le dice Diamante haciendo movimientos con las manos

- no seas tan exagerado – le dice el rey negando con la cabeza

- es verdad – le dice Diamante seriamente

- no quiero discutir contigo por eso – le dice el rey comenzando a enfadarse

- está bien, entonces quiero que me hables acerca de cómo era el reino de Emania – le dice Diamante cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

- pero si ya te he contado muchas veces como era – le dice el rey

- me has dicho que paso con mis padres y con el reino, pero nunca me contaste si era fructífero, cuantos habitantes tenia – le dice Diamante

- el reino de Emania era uno de los más prósperos, mucho más que nosotros, los reyes supieron administrar muy bien las riquezas con las que contaban, trataban de hacer todo en partes iguales sin privilegiar a un grupo, por eso el pueblo los admiraba, estaban en todo su esplendor cuando la peste ingreso – le dice el rey

- ellos supieron cómo comenzó a propagarse por el reino – le pregunta Diamante

- no, se dieron cuenta de la peste cuando ya tenía muchas víctimas, jamás supieron como ingreso a el reino, solo sabemos que termino con todo y con todos – le dice el rey

- y es por eso que me dejaron aquí - le pregunta Diamante

- si – le dice el rey

- a todo esto, quería hablar con Serena verdad – le pregunta Diamante

- sí, podrías ir a buscarla por favor – le dice el rey

- está bien – le dice Diamante parándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado

- dile que venga para acá – le dice el rey

-como digas – le dice Diamante haciendo una reverencia

Salió de la biblioteca hacia los patios del castillo, ahí vio al muchacho que tiraba las riendas del caballo mientras Serena estaba arriba de él, se notaba un poco tensa y era normal ya que siempre había visto a los caballos de lejos, jamás se acercó a uno ni había montado uno.

- Serena relaja los hombros – le dice Diamante gritando ya que ellos estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba el

- está bien – sintió el grito de ella

- debes venir hacia acá, el rey quiere hablar contigo – le dice Diamante gritándole

- y de que quiere hablar – le grita Serena

- no lo sé, la única forma que lo sepas es ir a la biblioteca – le dice Diamante hablando más despacio al ver que los muchachos se acercaban a el

- me ayudas a bajar Darien – le pide Serena al llegar al frente de su hermano

- no te preocupes yo lo hago – le dice Diamante acercándose al caballo mientras la ayudaba a bajar

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- ve que nuestro padre te está esperando – le dice Diamante

- me dijiste que estaba en la biblioteca – le pregunta Serena comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo para poder entrar por alguna puerta lateral

- sí, me dijo que ahí te estaría esperando – le dice Diamante

- está bien – le dice Serena

- ahora te puedes ir – le dice Diamante mirando al muchacho con desprecio

- ya lo sé, además sé que mi lugar no es estar entre la realeza – le dice Darien mirándolo seriamente

- que estas esperando, vete a tu casa – le dice Diamante

- eso es lo que voy a hacer – le dice Darien dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del castillo

- Darien – le grita Serena quien aparecía corriendo por una de las puertas del castillo

- que sucedió – le pregunta dándose la vuelta para poder quedar frente a ella

- si deseas puedes quedarte a almorzar con nosotros – le dice Serena tímidamente parándose frente a el

- como estas invitando a un plebeyo a nuestra mesa – le dice Diamante acercándose a los chicos

- tu cállate – le grita Serena mirando seriamente a su hermano

- haz lo que quieras – le dice Diamante comenzando a caminar para ingresar por la puerta por la que ella había salido

- siempre terminas diciéndome lo mismo – le dice Serena

- que quieres que te diga – le dice Diamante dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella

- dile a mi padre que iré enseguida – le dice Serena haciendo un gesto con la mano

- lo que diga la princesa consentida – le dice Diamante sarcásticamente haciendo una reverencia

- eres un insoportable – le dice Serena poniendo las manos en su cintura

- creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que tenga problemas con su familia – le dice Darien

- da lo mismo – le dice Serena levantando los hombros

- debe ir donde su padre – le dice Darien mirándola

- tienes razón – le dice Serena poniéndose una mano en la frente

- yo ya me voy a mi casa – le dice Darien

- no, tu vienes conmigo - le dice Serena tomándole la mano y llevándolo hacia el interior del castillo

- no creo que sea bueno que entre al castillo – le dice Darien

- solo cierra la boca y estarás bien – le dice Serena llevándolo por uno de los salones principales

- el castillo por fuera es genial, pero por dentro es impresionante – le dice Darien mirando todo a su alrededor

- es muy genial, pero si no lo conoces te pierdes – le dice Serena

- cuantas habitaciones tiene – le pregunta Darien mirándola

- como unas 100 más o menos – le dice Serena

- que genial, y quienes son ellos – le pregunta Darien acercándose a unas pinturas que retrataban a hombres y mujeres se notaba que eran muy antiguas

- son mis antepasados, todos los príncipes y reyes de Cratos desde que comenzó el reino – le dice Serena

- son muchos – le dice Darien mirando sorprendido

- ahora debemos subir esas escaleras – le dice Serena

- es muy larga, jamás había visto una así – le dice Darien sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de escalones que tenia

- tiene 109 escalones – le dice Serena comenzando a subir

- como lo sabes – le pregunta Darien

- cuando eres pequeña tienes mucho tiempo de ocio, en esos momentos comenzaba a subir una y otra vez estas escaleras hasta que al final supe cuántos escalones en total tenia esta escaleras y las demás – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- me imagino que por ser hija de los reyes pasaste mucho tiempo sola – le dice Darien con un tono melancólico

- la verdad es que mi niñez la viví mas con mis sirvientas que con mis padres, al principio cuesta pero ya te acostumbras, eso es lo bueno de ser un plebeyo – le dice Serena deteniéndose en seco

- que tiene de bueno – le pregunta Darien parándose al lado de ella

- que puedes estar todo el tiempo con tus padres, no tienes que estar pendiente del que dirán si no que solo vives tu vida, a veces deseo tanto ser una plebeya – le dice Serena

- pero muchas veces los plebeyos deben trabajar para poder sustentarse – le dice Darien levantando los hombros

- dime, recuerdas algún momento de tu vida en los que hayas estado sin tus padres o sin tus hermanos – le pregunta Serena mirándolo seriamente

- no – le dice Darien mirándola

- te diré que, cuando trato de recordar algo de mi vida, algún momento con mis padres solo recuerdo a sirvientas diciéndome que mis padres fueron a tal lugar, ellas me criaron, por eso le tengo tanto cariño a Ikuko ella ha sido como mi madre desde que tengo memoria – le dice Serena con los ojos vidriosos

- nunca pensé que la vida de la realeza fuera así, siempre creí que era todo felicidad – le dice Darien

- no todo en la realeza es felicidad Darien, muchas veces te toca sufrir – le dice Serena comenzando a subir otra vez

Darien la observo con nostalgia, jamás pensó que la princesa hubiese sufrido tanto, muchas veces había deseado con dejar de ser un plebeyo para poder vivir en un castillo con todas esas comodidades y lujos que la vida te entregaba, pero ahora se percataba que esa vida estaba rodeada por la soledad, ahora agradecía poder haber compartido toda su vida con su familia y no con unos extraños.

- padre, querías conversar conmigo – le pregunta Serena asomándose por la puerta

- si hija, pasa y siéntate – le dice el rey indicándole una silla que estaba frente a el

- antes te puedo pedir una cosa – le pregunta Serena poniendo la misma cara de niña tierna

- que te paso – le pregunta el rey sonriendo

- puede Darien quedarse a comer con nosotros – le pregunta Serena

- el muchacho que te está enseñando a montar a caballo – le pregunta el rey

- si – le dice Serena asintiendo

- donde esta – le pregunta el rey

- aquí afuera – le dice Serena apuntando hacia la puerta

- dile que entre – le dice el rey

- está bien – le dice Serena corriendo hacia la puerta

- buenas tarde su excelencia – le dice Darien haciendo una reverencia

- en muestra de agradecimiento por estar enseñando a la princesa a montar a caballo, te invitamos a ti y a tu familia a comer con nosotros – le dice el rey mientras miraba a su hija a quien se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa en la cara

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien mirándolo con asombro

- claro que sí, ve a buscarlos – le dice el rey

- muchas gracias su excelencia – le dice Darien haciendo un reverencia

- vamos ve a buscar a tu familia, si tienes algún problema con los guardias de la entrada solo di que el rey invito a tu familia a comer – le dice Serena con una gran sonrisa

- está bien – le dice Darien quien se acercaba a la puerta junto con Serena

- ya salió – le pregunta el rey

- sí, gracias padre – le dice serena quien cruzo toda la sala para abrazarlo fuertemente

- solo lo hago porque ese muchacho es un buen chico – le dice el rey

- y sí que lo es, tiene temas muy interesantes, conoce muchas cosas por lo tanto puedes hablar y hablar con él, además de los caballos le encanta hacer tiro con flecha y… - le dice Serena quien hablaba y hablaba hasta que el rey la interrumpió

- Serena, porque cuando hablas de ese muchacho te sonrojas y tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial – le pregunta el rey

- de que estas hablando, solo digo que es un chico interesante – le dice Serena

- de eso mismo quería conversar contigo – le dice el rey

- qué cosa – le pregunta Serena

- ya sabes tú deber – le dice el rey seriamente

- si lo se padre, entiendo que tengo que casarme con un príncipe – le dice Serena sin ánimos

- y ya tenemos a tu prometido, vendrá hoy en la tarde – le dice el rey

- como, quieren que me case con un completo desconocido – le pregunta Serena un poco exaltada

- esas son las normas Serena y tú debes cumplirlas – le dice el rey un poco irritado

- pero porque conmigo tiene que ser diferente tú y mama se aman – le dice Serena con los ojos llorosos

- nos pasó lo mismo que a ti Serena, no puedes enamorarte de un plebeyo, eso es imposible – le dice el rey suavizando su tono de voz

- al corazón no se manda papá – le dice Serena parándose y comenzando a salir de la sala

El rey quedo sentado en la misma silla, definitivamente Diamante tenía razón, con consentirla tanto había logrado que ella no quisiera ni siquiera hacer caso a las órdenes que por siglos habían mandado a los reyes de Cratos, aunque ella no quisiera debía casarse con el príncipe Zafiro si o si.


	6. Un almuerzo en el castillo real

Capítulo V

I parte

Serena salió rápidamente de la biblioteca en donde estaba con su padre y se encerró en su habitación, se lanzó en la cama y se quedó pensando que ella no quería casarse con un desconocido, toda su vida soñó que cuando tomara la decisión de casarse seria porque ella así lo quería, porque amaba a esa persona, no por un simple acto de negocios, sentía que estaba siendo vendida.

- que paso hermanita – le pregunta Diamante entrando a su habitación

- nada – le dice Serena sin mirarlo

- por tu cara sé que algo malo te paso… que te dijo papá – le pregunta Diamante

- que te interesa – le dice Serena lanzándole un almohadón

- que te apuesto no dejo que te relacionaras más con ese plebeyo – le dice Diamante dejando el almohadón encima de la cama

- ese plebeyo tiene nombre… y es Darien – le dice Serena sentándose en la cama

- dime… que te dijo – le dice Diamante sentándose en la cama

- y se puede saber porque te interesa tanto saber – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- solo quiero ayudarte – le dice Diamante levantando los hombros

- quiere que me case – le dice Serena de un golpe

- que quiere que – le pregunta Diamante sin creerle

- que quiere que me case con un completo desconocido, él va a venir mañana – le dice Serena seriamente

- pero si solo tienes catorce años… eso deberían pedírmelo a mí que soy mayor que tu – le dice Diamante

- no sé qué les dio la idea de que me casara, pero yo no quiero – le dice Serena con los ojos llorosos

- pero no será que quieren que eso suceda más adelante – le pregunta Diamante

- no lo creo, mi papá me dijo que ya era mi prometido – le dice Serena secándose algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

- voy a averiguar que paso con eso… pero de verdad que tu no lo conoces – le pregunta Diamante

- no, ni siquiera me dijo el nombre del supuesto hombre que se casara conmigo – le dice Serena sollozando

- tranquilízate, yo hablare con mi papá y le preguntare con respecto a esto – le dice Diamante tocándole un hombro

- gracias – le dice Serena lanzándose a sus brazos

- de nada, oye yo creo que deberías esperar a Darien afuera – le dice Diamante parándose de la cama

- porque – le pregunta Serena

- quizás les puedan poner algún problema a él y a su familia para entrar – le dice Diamante

- tu les dijiste algo a los guardias – le pregunta Serena con los ojos entrecerrados

- como piensas eso de mi – le dice Diamante haciéndose el ofendido

- no hubiese pensado eso si no lo hubieses tratado como lo trataste cuando él estaba aquí – le dice Serena

- quédate tranquila porque yo no dije nada – comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-te puedo hacer una pregunta – le dice Serena de repente

- claro que si – le dice Diamante sin detener su caminata

- porque tratas tan mal a Darien, que te ha hecho el – le pregunta Serena

Diamante se paró en seco y se giró lentamente hasta quedar mirándola, esa era una excelente pregunta, como le iba a explicar que sentía unos celos enormes de cualquier muchacho que se acercara a ella y Darien no iba a ser la excepción.

- y… que me vas a responder sobre eso – le pregunta nuevamente Serena

- es solo que… no quiero que nadie te haga daño hermanita – le dice Diamante acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros

- estás hablando como si él y yo fuéramos a tener algo – le dice Serena dándole la espalda

- no… no estoy diciendo eso, solo quiero protegerte nada más, es solo porque te quiero mucho – le dice Diamante

- yo también te quiero mucho, y debo agradecerte por todas las cosas que estás haciendo por mí – le dice Serena girándose para quedar frente a el

- haría cualquier cosa por ti – le dice Diamante acercándose a ella

- bueno… debo ir a ver si Darien viene con su familia – le dice Serena alejándose de el

- sí, tienes razón – le dice Diamante tocándose el pelo

- luego nos vemos – le dice Serena saliendo rápidamente de su habitación

Diamante se quedó un momento más en ese lugar, estaba comportándose con un verdadero animal, como se le ocurría acercarse y mirar así a la persona con la cual había crecido y que consideraba como una hermana. Pero no podía negar que la princesa cada día se volvía más bella, la sola idea de imaginársela casándose con otro le revolvía el estómago, definitivamente estar en su habitación hacia que saliera su parte oscura la que había ocultado por mucho tiempo, por eso salió rápidamente de ese lugar.

Serena había llegado hasta la puerta principal, sabía que había hecho bien con salir de ese lugar, su hermano se había comenzado a comportar de manera extraña y eso le había causado mucho temor. Llego en el momento preciso cuando Darien y toda su familia se iban acercando hacia la puerta, ella tomo su falda y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

- sean muy bienvenidos al castillo real – les dice Serena haciendo una reverencia

- muchas gracias a usted princesa por habernos invitado – le dice una mujer mayor ella supuso que era la madre de Darien

- la verdad es que fue mi padre quien invito a Darien y a ustedes por supuesto – le dice Serena sonriéndoles

- princesa – le dice un niño de unos diez años

- que paso – le pregunta Serena acercándose a el

- es usted muy bonita – le dice el niño sonrojándose

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

- no molestes a la princesa – le dice el padre Darien

- no se preocupe, eso me alaga mucho – le dice Serena sonriéndole al pequeño muchachito

- buenas tardes – les dice el rey desde la puerta

- buenas tardes su excelencia – le dicen todos haciendo al mismo tiempo una reverencia

- cómo es eso Serena que no has hecho pasar a los invitados – le pregunta el rey acercándose a su hija

- que mal educada soy, por favor acompáñennos, el almuerzo ya debe estar servido – les dice Serena

- princesa – le dice una hermosa niña de cabellos negros

-dime– le dice Serena mirándola

- luego de almorzar, podemos ir a ver los patios del castillo, Darien nos ha dicho que son inmensos – le dice la niña haciendo gestos con las manos

- claro que sí, pero deben comerse toda la comida – les dice Serena

- a sus órdenes princesa – le dicen los niños riendo

- bueno, les invitamos a pasar – les dice el rey

- lamentamos que los niños se estén comportando de esa forma, nosotros no… - le dice el padre de Darien el rey dándole explicaciones

- no se preocupe, recuerde que yo también tengo dos hijos y se cómo se comportan cuando son niños – le dice el rey golpeando la espalda del pobre hombre que al fin podía respirar tranquilo

- es hermoso su castillo – dice la madre de Darien

- te lo dije mamá es maravilloso – le dice Darien caminando al lado de ella

- cuantas habitaciones dijiste que tenía – le pregunta mirando a su hijo

- la princesa dijo que tenía como unas 100 – le dice Darien

- es simplemente maravilloso – le dice la madre de Darien mirando a su alrededor

Todo el grupo camino un momento hasta que al fin llegaron al comedor, era como dos veces su casa si es que no era más grande, tenía una mesa larga con muchas sillas a su alrededor, los niños fueron los primeros en sentarse, miraban con sorpresa todos los platos que tenían puestos, con los postres que ya estaban servidos en la mesa. Sus padres se sentaron cerca de los reyes, así podían hablar sobre diferentes temas. Por otra parte Darien, Serena y Diamante se habían sentado juntos para poder compartir diferentes temas.

- dime Darien, a ti te gusta leer – le pregunta Serena mientras cortaba un trozo de carne en su plato

- claro que si – le dice Darien tomando agua de la copa que tenía en frente

- pero si eres un plebeyo, ustedes no tienen libros que leer – le dice Diamante en un tono despectivo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana

- sí, sé que soy un plebeyo, pero me las he ingeniado para poder conseguir libros, a veces cuando voy a dejar caballos donde personas de mayor estrato me pagan con un libro que ya no usan, algunos tienen temáticas muy interesantes – le dice Darien comiendo un poco de su comida

- y como que temáticas te gustan – le pregunta Serena interesada en la conversación

- me gustan las temáticas de cantares, de esos héroes que dieron la vida por salvar a su pueblo, son geniales todas las cosas que hacen – le dice Darien comiendo

- si quieres yo puedo darte varios libros de esos – le dice Serena tomando agua no entendía por qué la boca se le secaba cada vez que hablaba

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien con una gran sonrisa

- qué te pasa Serena, esos libros son míos – le dice Diamante un poco molesto

- ahora te acuerdas que tienes libros, hace años están guardados y nadie los lee, no crees que serían útiles si los regaláramos a alguien que si estuviese interesado – le pregunta Serena enfadad por la actitud que tenía su hermano

- tu sacas alguno de esos libros y me conocerás de verdad – le dice Diamante con tono amenazador

- disculpe pero… usted no cree que es de poco hombre estar amenazando a una señorita – le dice Darien con el ceño fruncido

- tú me estás diciendo poco hombre a mí, quien te has creído tu… eres solo un plebeyo – le dice Diamante colocándose de pie y mirando en menos a Darien

- que está pasando ahí – les pregunta el rey enfadado

- papá, creo que deberías hablar con Diamante, solo le quería obsequiar unos libros a Darien y se colocó así – le dice Serena poniendo su cara de niña inocente

- solo por eso son esos gritos – le pregunta el rey

- Serena le estaba ofreciendo unos libros que son míos al ple… - le dice Diamante quedándose en silencio

- termina la frase – le dice el rey

- sabes qué, que se los lleve todos si quiere – le dice Diamante saliendo muy enfadado del comedor

- creo que debo ir a hablar con el – le dice la reina de Cratos

- solo déjalo, ya se le pasara – le dice el rey siguiendo con la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado

- lo siento, no quería causar esto – le dice Darien un poco avergonzado

- no te preocupes, mi hermano es un egoísta, es tiempo que se acostumbre a dar, como futuro rey de Cratos debe hacerlo no crees – le dice Serena

- tienes razón – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- luego de almorzar vamos a buscar todos los libros que tenga – le dice Serena

- está bien – le dice Darien quien sentía que la mirada de la princesa lo intimidaba por completo


	7. Un almuerzo en el castillo real 2 parte

Capítulo V

II parte

Luego de la disputa entre Serena y Diamante en la mesa todo había seguido con normalidad, los niños comían como si jamás hubiesen probado algo, es algo lógico, en su vida cotidiana nunca habían probado lo que la familia real comía.

El rey se sentía muy a gusto con la familia Chiba, se dio cuenta que además de ser muy trabajadores y ser reconocidos por vender los mejores caballos en todo el reino de Cratos, eran muy inteligentes y se podían manejar en diferentes temáticas, ya fuese desde la política hasta la religión.

- me da mucho gusto el saber que tienen un manejo de todo lo que hemos conversado, muchas veces se invita a gente del pueblo pero ellos no tienen un mundo tan amplio como ustedes, los felicito – les dice el rey sonriéndoles

- esto es gracias a Darien, él se consigue libros de donde sea, ahí nos lee lo que dice y vamos aprendiendo diferentes temas y además los diferentes puntos de vista que tiene cada escritor sobre un tema en específico – le dice el padre de Darien

- veo que mi hija y su hijo se entendieron muy bien – les dice el rey de Cratos viendo como Serena y Darien reían a carcajadas sobre algo que él le contaba

- es bueno que Serena se haga un amigo, aquí en el castillo lo único que conoce son las cocineras, las personas la cuidaban y su tutor, además entiendo que Darien tiene la misma edad que mi hija verdad – pregunta la reina

- Darien tiene dieciséis años – le dice su madre sonriéndole

- bueno es casi parecido, Serena tiene catorce – le dice el rey mirando a su hija

- cada vez está más bella – le dice la madre de Darien observándola

Serena y Darien conversaban a cerca de algunos hechos graciosos que le habían acontecido a él durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando para algunas personas, alguno de esos acontecimientos habían hecho que ella estallara en carcajadas muy contagiosas.

- De verdad te sucedió eso – le pregunta Serena secándose unas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

- claro que sí, me tropecé y quede todo sucio con el barro, cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre salió con un palo dispuesta a golpearme porque no me había reconocido, y por más que le digiera que yo era su hijo simplemente no me creía – le dice Darien riendo al recordar ese momento

- y como te sentías en ese momento, tenías miedo – le pregunta Serena

- si tenía mucho miedo, más que nada por el golpe que ya estaba sintiendo en la cabeza aun cuando ella no me había golpeado todavía – le dice Darien mirando a su madre

- qué cosas te sucedían – le dice Serena riendo

- y hay muchas que aún no te he contado – le dice Darien

- pero primero, vamos a buscar los libros para que puedas escoger cual es el que te llama la atención – le dice Serena comenzando a pararse de la silla

- como usted diga princesa – le dice Darien parándose también de la silla

- donde va Serena – le pregunta el Rey desde el otro lado de la mesa

- vamos a ir a buscar los libros que le había prometido a Darien padre – le dice Serena mirándolo

- está bien, pero no se demoren – le dice el rey

- vamos a salir a algún lugar – le pregunta Serena emocionada

- no, lo que pasa es que nos enviaron una carta desde el reino vecino, y con tu madre debemos ir para solucionar algunos temas pendientes – le dice el rey

- y Diamante también va a ir – le pregunta Serena

- en efecto – le dice el rey asintiendo con la cabeza

- y cuando se van – le pregunta Serena

- en un par de horas más – le dice el rey

- está bien – le dice Serena bajando la cabeza y subiendo los hombros

Darien observo a la princesa, de repente su rostro iluminado se volvió oscuro, ya no demostraba esa alegría con la cual había estado anteriormente, tenía mucha razón al ver que su vida era mucho más solitaria de lo que alguna vez imagino.

Luego de algunos minutos, habían llegado a la biblioteca, Darien se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver la cantidad de libros que tenían en ese lugar.

- puedes elegir el que quieras – le dice Serena sin ánimos mirando a su alrededor

- así es su vida princesa – le pregunta Darien acercándose a ella

- a que te refieres – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- que si su vida es siempre así de solitaria – le pregunta Darien quedando al frente de ella

- a veces es peor, mis padres y Diamante se van por algunas semanas fuera del reino para arreglar los diferentes problemas o firmar cosas, ya debería estar acostumbrada pero no puedo evitar sentirme así – le dice Serena bajando la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos

- princesa, puede contar conmigo como un amigo, si desea cuando este sola aquí en este castillo puede ir a mi hogar para estar junto a mis padres y a mis hermanos – le dice Darien tomándola por los hombros

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena secándose unas lagrimas

- así jamás se volverá a sentir sola – le dice Darien observándola

- muchas gracias Darien – le dice Serena abrazándolo por la cintura ya que él era más alto que ella

- de nada princesa – le dice Darien abrazándola también

- que está sucediendo aquí – le pregunta Diamante haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran

- que haces tú aquí Diamante – le pregunta Serena deshaciendo el abrazo

- este es mi castillo por si no recuerdas, tengo el pleno derecho a ingresar a cualquier habitación que se me antoje – le dice Diamante bastante molesto

- este aun no es tu castillo, es el castillo de mi papá tu aun no eres el Rey – le dice Serena acercándose a el

- que estabas haciendo con este plebeyo – le pregunta Diamante

- y a ti que te interesa – le pregunta Serena molesta

- por si no lo recuerdas, soy el futuro de rey de Cratos, no debes tratarme de esa forma – le dice Diamante

- si tienes razón, eres el futuro rey de Cratos, pero no manejas mi vida – le grita Serena

- te está haciendo un poco mal hacerte amiga de ciertas personas – le dice Diamante observando en menos a Darien

- y a ti que te interesa quien es mi amigo y quien no, además yo jamás te juzgue cuando te hiciste amigo de esa tal Berjerite – le dice Serena muy enfadada

- y que tiene que ver Berjerite en todo esto – le pregunta Diamante

- que si yo no te decía nada porque andabas abrazándote y besándote con ella, no tienes por qué venir y estar hablando así de nosotros, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – le dice Serena

- a no, y dime porque estaban abrazados – le pregunta Diamante

- me estaba abrazando, porque es el único que me ha dado una solución cada vez que tú y mis padres salen a sus viajes – le dice Serena comenzando a alzar la voz otra vez

- y que solución te dio si se puede saber – le pregunta Diamante frunciendo el ceño

- que te importa – le dice Serena

- como te atreves a hablarme así Serena – le pregunta Diamante enfadándose

- que me respondes tú cuando te pregunto cómo les fue en su viaje – le pregunta Serena

- pero Serena… - le dice Diamante

- pero Serena nada… ahora nos puedes dejar solos para elegir el libro que Darien se llevara – le pregunta Serena

- yo me quedare aquí – le dice Diamante sentándose en una silla

- Diamante, es hora de irnos, el viaje se adelantó – le dice el rey ingresando a la biblioteca

- y es ahora – le pregunta Diamante mirando a su padre

- claro que si – le dice el rey

- y que vas a hacer con ellos dos – le pregunta Diamante mirando a Serena y a Darien quienes miraban los títulos de los libros

- me parece muy mal que desconfíes de tu hermana, Serena y Darien solo son amigos, ahora vamos que se está haciendo tarde – le dice el rey

- está bien – le dice Diamante levantándose de mala gana de su silla

- cuál es el libro que más te gusta Darien – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- no se hay muchos que me han llamado la atención – le dice Darien observando los títulos de los libros

- pues llévatelos – le dice Serena levantando los brazos

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien con los ojos muy abiertos

- claro que si – le dice Serena sonriendo

- muchas gracias princesa – le dice Darien abrazándola

- está bien – le dice Serena riendo

- princesa, a qué hora vamos a ir a los patios – una voz infantil hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran de un golpe

- en seguida – le dice Serena caminando hacia la puerta

Darien solo la siguió, era la primera vez que reaccionaba así con una mujer, pero a quien no le llamaría la atención una muchacha así, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, ella sería la mejor candidata para ser la futura reina de Cratos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Naiara**: _quizás podría suceder eso… más adelante se sabrá cual será esa determinación que tomara Serena, muchas gracias por seguir la historia amiga!_

**Flakis**_: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, si tienen una amor prohibido, si la lucha la tienen con Diamante ahora vendrá el príncipe Zafiro que hará que las cosas se compliquen un poco más, gracias por tu comentario!_

**Princesade Neptuno**_**:**__ Day! Hermanita, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme… te estaré avisando continuamente cualquier actu que coloque aquí en FF y en el forito! Te adoro…_


	8. La llegada del príncipe Zafiro

Capitulo VI

"la llegada del príncipe zafiro"

Serena recién despertaba, como lo esperaba aun sus padres ni su hermano habían llegado de su viaje, se bajó de la cama, fue hasta su armario y saco uno de sus vestidos, luego saco de uno de sus cajones un par de botas, ese día se sentía enferma por lo síntomas un fuerte resfriado venia en camino.

Se colocó su vestido y puso sus botas en sus pies, salió de su habitación y fue hacia la escalera para bajar al primer piso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza por lo que fue a pedirle a Ikuko que le preparara algo para tomar.

- buenos días mi niña, como amaneció el día de hoy – le pregunta Ikuko quien le estaba colocando más palos a la cocina por lo que no la observo

- más o menos, me siento un poco mal – le dice Serena sentándose en una de las sillas

- que le paso princesa – le pregunta Ikuko tocándole la frente

- no sé, me duele un poco la cabeza – le dice Serena cerrando los ojos al sentir la fría mano de Ikuko en su frente

- usted tiene fiebre, debería estar recostada – le dice Ikuko quien fue a buscar un plato hondo en el cual le coloco agua helada

- venía a pedirle algo para que el dolor disminuyera – le dice Serena tocando su frente con la palma de su mano

- vamos mi niña, yo la llevo a su habitación para que se recueste luego le llevo un poco de aceite de lavanda y una infusión de manzanilla para que se la tome – le dice Ikuko ayudándola a pararse de la silla

- no sé porque amanecí así – le dice Serena un poco gangosa

- definitivamente está mal, debe quedarse en cama todo el día – le dice Ikuko

- que aburrido – le dice Serena haciendo un puchero

- yo creo que es más aburrido quedarse una semana en cama por un resfriado mal cuidado – le dice Ikuko

- tienes razón – le dice Serena comenzando a subir la escalera con la ayuda de Ikuko

- tenga cuidado, no vaya a tropezar – le dice Ikuko

- no te preocupes – le dice Serena sonriéndole

Luego de unos momentos llegaron a su habitación, Serena fue hasta su alcoba saco sus botas y su vestido y se acostó en su cama arropándose bien con las frazadas, Ikuko ingreso con el aceite de lavanda, coloco el pote en la mesa de noche de la princesa y se colocó un poco en la mano y comenzó a hacerle masajes en las sienes para aliviar el dolor y bajar la fiebre.

- sabes cuando llegan mis padres – le pregunta Serena con los ojos cerrados

- llegan hoy, fueron a buscar a su prometido – le dice Ikuko sin dejar de masajear las sienes de la princesa

- mi prometido, y como es que todo el mundo sabe eso menos yo – dice Serena un poco molesta

- porque sus padres sabían que si le decían usted iba a hacer quizás que cosa – le dice Ikuko sonriendo

- como se nota que no me conocen – le dice Serena negando con la cabeza

- yo sé que a pesar de eso jamás hubiese hecho nada – le dice Ikuko colocando un poco más de aceite en sus manos

- es porque tú me conoces desde prácticamente del vientre, además me criaste y sabes cómo reacciono en cada situación – le dice Serena

- y además se cómo reacciona cuando alguien le atrae – le dice Ikuko susurrándole

- a que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Serena abriendo los ojos

- me refiero a su profesor de equitación – le dice Ikuko notando como comenzó a aparecer un brillo especial en los ojos de la princesa

- Darien – le dice Serena sonriendo

- le atrae verdad – le pregunta Ikuko sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- es muy guapo eso no lo puede negar nadie pero… - le dice Serena mirando hacia la ventana

- pero que – le pregunta Ikuko

- pero mis padres ya me prometieron con otra persona, desde ahora, no poder mirar a nadie más que a mi futuro esposo – le dice Serena dando un suspiro de pesar

- si sus padres no la hubiesen prometido, que haría – le pregunta Ikuko

- seguiría disfrutando de la vida, saldría a montar a caballo, podría enseñarle a los hermanitos de Darien todas las cosas que se – le dice Serena con nostalgia

- mi niña, usted es joven, seguro que podrá hacer todo eso y mucho más – le dice Ikuko

- no, jamás podré hacer eso – le dice Serena sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

- porque – le pregunta Ikuko

- tú no sabes cómo funcionan los matrimonios en la realeza, la mayoría de los esposos piensan que tienen todo el derecho sobre sus esposas, no les dejan hacer las cosas que ellas hacían antes, deben estar encerradas en el castillo o acompañando a los reyes a las reuniones con otros reinos, esa no es vida Ikuko, yo no quiero vivir esa vida, yo quiero ser libre – le dice Serena mirando el techo

- usted es la princesa, algún día deberá asumir esa responsabilidad – le dice Ikuko

- sí, lo sé, pero no a los catorce años, a veces siento que nací en el lugar equivocado – le dice Serena mirándola con seriedad

- a que se refiere con eso – le pregunta Ikuko

- que yo jamás debí nacer en la realeza, cuantas veces he deseado ser una simple plebeya, ellos no tienen responsabilidades tan importantes como los reyes, ellos pueden vivir su vida como les plaza, además tienen la oportunidad de poder casarse con quien realmente aman – le dice Serena volviendo a mirar hacia el techo

- muchas veces no es así – le dice Ikuko con pesar

- porque lo dices – le pregunta Serena sentándose en la cama y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de esta

- en mi caso no fue como usted lo menciona, mis padres eran pobres y me casaron con un muchacho que tenía un poco más de recursos que nosotros, tenía quince años cuando me case, además de tener casi cinco bocas que alimentar – le dice Ikuko subiendo los hombros

- porque casi cinco bocas – le pregunta Serena

- con mi esposo tenemos dos hijos a los cuales adoramos con todo nuestro ser, pero tuvimos una tercera – le dice Ikuko

- y que paso con ella – le pregunta Serena intrigada

- ella murió cuando nació, la señora que atendió mi parto dijo que la bebe no estaba respirando al momento de nacer – le dice Ikuko mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

- pero… por lo menos viste su cuerpo – le pregunta Serena

- no, el cuerpo de mi bebe simplemente desapareció, no sabemos dónde está, la partera se la llevo – le dice Ikuko secándose unas lagrimas

- pero recuerdas el rostro de aquella partera – le pregunta Serena

- estaba tan mal que no recuerdo casi nada de ese día, lo único que alcanzo a recordar son solo sombras – le dice Ikuko sollozando

- juro que encontrare a esa partera y le reclamare por tu hija – le dice Serena enfadada

- no, ya han pasado más de trece años, esa mujer debe haber muerto – le dice Ikuko sacando un pañuelo de su vestido para secarse las lagrimas

- como le ibas a poner a tu bebe – le pregunta Serena tocándole el hombro

- le íbamos a llamar Mina – le dice Ikuko mirando hacia la ventana

- que hermoso nombre – le dice Serena tratando de sonreír

- sé que ella debe estar en un lugar mejor – le dice Ikuko sonriendo

- y lo está, ella era un bebe por lo que no tenía pecado alguno – le dice Serena en un tono conciliador

- eso fue lo que nos decían los vecinos – le dice Ikuko

- te doy permiso para irte temprano el día de hoy – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- no puedo princesa, sus padres y su hermano llegaran en cualquier momento – le dice Ikuko

- en la cocina aun esta Molly, ella puede hacerse cargo – le dice Serena

- pero… - le dice Ikuko cuando la princesa la interrumpe

- pero nada, tu arreglas tus cosas y ve a disfrutar de tus hijos y tu marido, alguno de estos días voy a ir a tu casa para conocerlos te parece – le pregunta Serena

- me parece una excelente idea – le dice Ikuko sonriéndole

- pero que esperas – le dice Serena sonriéndole también

- muchas gracias princesa – le dice Ikuko dándole un beso en la mejilla

- gracias a ti por el masaje y por la infusión – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- lo hago porque la aprecio mucho princesa – le dice Ikuko

- yo también te aprecio mucho – le dice Serena dándole una gran sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos Ikuko salía de la habitación de la princesa, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, ordeno todas las cosas para luego ir a la casa a disfrutar un día con su marido y sus hijos, cuando iba saliendo vio el carruaje en el cual venían los reyes, el príncipe y el prometido de la princesa.

- Ikuko donde está la princesa – le pregunta la reina bajando del carruaje

- está en cama señora – le dice Ikuko haciendo una reverencia

- que le sucedió – le pregunta la reina preocupada

- esta con fiebre y dolor de cabeza, creo que se va a resfriar – le dice Ikuko

- pero le diste algo – le pregunta la reina

- sí, le coloque aceite de lavanda y le prepare una infusión de manzanilla para que se la tomara – le dice Ikuko

- voy a ir a verla – le dice la reina

- ella la está esperando – le dice Ikuko

- gracias – le dice la reina entrando al castillo

Ikuko miro hacia donde venía el rey con el príncipe, al lado de ellos venia una nueva persona, el príncipe que iba a casarse con su princesa, al verlo pasar le hizo una reverencia, el joven le sonrió amablemente y entro junto con Diamante y el rey.

- ve a buscar a tu hermana – le dice el rey

- está bien padre – le dice Diamante subiendo las escaleras

- y dime Zafiro, que es lo que más te gusta hacer – le pregunta el rey

- me encanta disfrutar de la naturaleza, salir a montar a caballo – le dice Zafiro

- que coincidencia, a Serena le gustan las mismas cosas – le dice el rey sonriendo

- y cuántos años tiene ella – le pregunta Zafiro

- Serena tiene catorce – le dice el rey

- catorce años – le dice Zafiro sorprendido

- si – le dice el rey

- pero, yo tengo 18 años, ella es menor que yo – le dice Zafiro

- si lo sé, pero es necesario que ambos se casen – le dice el rey

- si usted lo dice – le dice Zafiro levantando los hombros

- hola – una suave voz les alerto desde la puerta

- Serena, como estas – le dice Zafiro colocándose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia a ella

- no te acerques mucho, estoy resfriada y te puedo contagiar – le dice Serena colocando las manos como barreras entre ella y el

- me da mucho gusto conocerte – le dice Zafiro sonriendo al ver lo hermosa que era

- también me da mucho gusto conocerte – le dice Serena sin levantar la mirada

- te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta – le pregunta Zafiro

- está bien – le dice Serena mirándolo, se quedó sorprendida, era igual a Darien

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar por los patios del castillo, hablaban sobre diferentes temas que les gustaban a ambos, se dieron cuenta que llegaban a muchos puntos en común, pero no sabían que alguien estaba mirándolos desde la distancia ideando un oscuro plan.


	9. ¿te casaras?

Capítulo VII

"¿Te casaras?"

Serena había vuelto de su paseo con Zafiro en los patios del castillo, el rey se acercó a ella para preguntarle detalles del encuentro de los prometidos reales.

- hija, como estas – le pregunta el Rey

- muy bien – le dice Serena sonriendo

- y como te fue con Zafiro – le pregunta el Rey ansioso

- bien, ahora somos amigos – le dice Serena parándose frente a su padre

- y hablaron acerca de su boda – le pregunta el Rey

- no, pero nos dimos cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común – le dice Serena

- eso está bien – le dice el Rey

- padre, puedo ir a la casa de Darien a dejarle los libros que se iba a llevar ayer – le dice Serena

- voy a pedirle a alguien que te acompañe – le dice el Rey

- como tú digas padre – le dice Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que se iba corriendo hacia la biblioteca

- la princesa es una persona muy sensible – le dice Zafiro quien había tomado por sorpresa al Rey

- me asustaste muchacho – le dice el Rey tocándole un hombro

- lo siento su alteza – le dice Zafiro haciendo una reverencia

- no te preocupes – le dice el Rey sonriéndole

- me gustó mucho la idea de invitar a los plebeyos al palacio, eso hace que la reputación del Rey vaya en ascenso – le dice Zafiro

- esa no fue una idea mía, fue de mi hija – le dice el Rey

- definitivamente va a ser una excelente soberana – le dice Zafiro mirando a Serena quien salía de la biblioteca con una gran cantidad de libros

- ella tiene un corazón muy noble – le dice el Rey

- y donde va con todos esos libros – le pregunta Zafiro

- se los ira a dejar donde un amigo – le dice el Rey

- son muchos – le dice Zafiro

- cuando Serena promete algo, lo cumple – le dice el Rey

- eso es muy bueno – le dice Zafiro

- cuando iras a tu reino – le pregunta el Rey

- procederé a retirarme mañana por la noche, si no le molesta que me quede aquí esta noche – le dice Zafiro

- cómo cree que nos molestara su presencia, el reino de Cratos se sentirá orgulloso de tener al príncipe de Iranus en nuestro reino – le dice el Rey

- muchas gracias - le dice Zafiro

- padre, voy a dejarle los libros a Darien – le grita Serena desde la puerta

- está bien – le dice el Rey

- a veces pareciera como si la princesa no fuese la princesa, no sé si me hago entender – le pregunta Zafiro

- claro que si, a veces Serena no se comporta como la princesa, la Reina ha tenido varias conversaciones con ella con respecto a eso, pero ya ves, no entiende – le dice el Rey

- me agradan las mujeres con espíritu libre, me he dado cuenta que Serena lo tiene – le dice Zafiro observando como la puerta se iba cerrando

- muchas veces ha mencionado que nació en el lugar equivocado – le dice el Rey

- a que se refiere con eso – le pregunta Zafiro

- Serena ha mencionado eso, ya que dice que debería haber nacido entre los plebeyos no entre la realeza – le dice el Rey

- qué extraño, jamás había oído hablar así a una princesa – le dice Zafiro

- hablando de eso, quiero conversar algo contigo, pero pasemos a la biblioteca – le dice el Rey en un tono muy serio

- está bien – le dice Zafiro ingresando

Poco después la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba dejando al Rey y al príncipe de Iranus dentro de ella para tener una seria conversación con respecto a Serena.

La princesa caminaba feliz por el centro del pueblo, como era su costumbre saludaba a todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor, Peter el muchacho que trabajaba en su castillo la acompañaba llevando todos los libros que le obsequiaría a Darien.

- cuanto falta princesa – le pregunta Peter un poco cansado por el peso de los libros

- falta poco, ves esa casa que está ahí – le dice Serena apuntando a una humilde casa

- no veo nada por los libros – le dice Peter aunque trataba de mirar los libros le tapaban la vista por lo que solo alcanzaba a ver los títulos

- bueno esa casa es, no falta nada – le dice Serena golpeándole suavemente el hombro

Ellos caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al frente del hogar de Darien, Serena lo llamo un par de veces hasta que el padre de él salió a recibirla.

- Princesa, a que debemos el gusto de su visita – le pregunta el hombre haciendo una reverencia

- vengo a dejarle los libros que le tenía que entregar a su hijo – le dice Serena

- espéreme déjeme llamarlo – le dice el hombre parándose de un golpe

- podría entrar a su hogar – le pregunta Serena

- pero nuestro hogar no es digno de la princesa de Cratos, usted debe estar acostumbrada a otras cosas – le dice el hombre tocando su cabello negro

- eso no importa – le dice Serena sonriendo

- está bien, adelante princesa – le dice el hombre dándole el paso

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Ella comenzó a ingresar a el hogar, se veía muy humilde, cuando los hermanitos de Darien la vieron entrar corrieron a abrazarla, la madre de él salió de la cocina haciendo una reverencia.

- princesa, es un gusto tenerla aquí – le dice la madre de Darien deshaciendo la reverencia

- el gusto es mío, estará Darien – le pregunta Serena

- el salió a comprar algunos caballos, ahora no está – le dice el padre de Darien

- podría esperarlo aquí, claro si no es mucha molestia – le dice Serena

- no para nada, por favor tome asiento – le dice el padre de Darien ofreciéndole una silla

- muchas gracias, Peter ven a sentarte aquí – le dice Serena

- gracias – le dice el pobre muchacho casi tirándose encima de la silla

- se le ofrece algo – le pregunta la madre de Darien acercándose a ella

- no, muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriendo

- ahí viene Darien princesa – le dice la hermanita de Darien

- muchas gracias por avisarme – le dice la princesa poniéndose de pie

- princesa, a que debemos el honor de tenerla aquí – le pregunta Darien haciendo una reverencia

- te traje los libros que te había prometido – le dice Serena

- vaya, son muchos – le dice Darien mirando encima de la mesa

- como te había dicho, mi hermano los tenia guardados sin darles un uso, por eso decidí regalártelos a ti – le dice Serena tomando uno de los libros en sus manos

- muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- me pagarías si los leyeras diariamente y además contándole estas historias a tus hermanitos y a tus padres – le dice Serena

- claro que lo hare princesa – le dice Darien

- con eso me voy más que pagada – le dice Serena

- princesa si desea puede quedarse un momento más con nosotros – le dice el padre de Darien

- me encantaría, pero tengo una visita muy importante – le dice Serena

- llego su prometido – le pregunta Peter

- sí, llego hoy – le dice Serena con pesar

- usted se va a casar – le pregunta Darien

- sí, me casare con el príncipe de Iranus – le dice Serena observándolo

- pues, muchas felicidades – le dice Darien sonriendo de lado

- gracias – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- princesa, yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya, o si no su padre se enfadara – le dice Peter poniéndose de pie

- si tienes razón – le dice Serena

- fue un gusto haberla tenido en nuestro hogar, y le deseamos lo mejor con su prometido – le dice la madre de Darien haciendo una reverencia

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena

Darien acompaño a la princesa y a su sirviente a la salida de su hogar, cuando comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo el no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Serena, se iba a casar… fue como un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima al escuchar eso, pero no entendía porque se sentía así si al fin de cuentas ella jamás pertenecería a él.

¡Chicas! Siento mucho la demora, pero la universidad me tenía demasiado ocupada con muchas pruebas y trabajos, ahora me escape un poco y escribí esto, sé que no es mucho pero es lo que se pudo hacer…

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Naiara Moon: Amiga como siempre muchas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de cada actualización muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, si tienes razón Diamante aparenta ser lo que no es, en los próximos capítulos se verá su verdadera personalidad**

**Barby-chan: me alegra mucho contar con una nueva lectora… muchas gracias por tu comentario. Esa respuesta se sabrá más adelante, pero no será muy fácil conseguir lo que ambos quieren… espero que puedas seguir "**_**amor en tiempos de guerra**_**"… ¡gracias!**

**PrincesadeNeptuno: Day hermosa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara este cap. Muchas gracias por estar siempre apoyando, te adoro con todo mi corazón y espero que estés mejor**


	10. Se declara la guerra

Capitulo VIII

"Se declara la guerra"

Algunos meses después, la relación entre Serena y Zafiro se estrechaba cada vez más, la boda comenzaba a tomar forma, los habitantes del reino de Cratos y del reino de Iranus estaban felices por el próximo enlace de sus príncipes.

A la princesa ya le habían confeccionado su vestido de novia, muchas veces ella imagino su boda aunque hubiese deseado que ese día llegara siendo mayor.

- princesa, le quedo hermoso su vestido – le dice Ikuko entrando en su habitación

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- cómo se siente con su boda – le pregunta Ikuko sentándose en su cama

- la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a Zafiro, es un gran amigo – le dice Serena sentándose al lado de ella

- usted lo ama – le pregunta Ikuko

- creo que no, pero mis padres dicen que no es necesario amar a una persona para poder casarse con ella – le dice Serena levantando los hombros

- como princesa solo tiene que acatar – le dice Ikuko tocando un hombro de la princesa

- exacto, pero como Zafiro y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común quizás pueda funcionar – le dice Serena

- espero que sea así – le dice Ikuko

- y dime, has podido saber algo de tu hija – le pregunta Serena mirándola fijamente

- no, creo que jamás voy a encontrarla – le dice Ikuko

- pero tú crees que está muerta – le pregunta Serena

- no, algo dentro de mí me dice que ella vive – le dice Ikuko

- entonces debes seguir buscándola, si tu corazón te dice que ella está viva no pierdas las esperanzas – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- no las perderé princesa – le dice Ikuko mirándola

- princesa, debe bajar es urgente – le dice Peter abriendo la puerta de un golpe haciendo que las mujeres en su interior saltaran de susto

- que sucedió – le pregunta Serena parándose

- nos enteramos de una noticia horrible – le dice Peter

- pero dime que paso, ya me estas asustando – le dice Serena

- el Rey quiere hablar con usted – le dice Peter

- espérame un poco Ikuko – le dice Serena mirando a la mujer que aún estaba dentro de su habitación

Serena y Peter comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde vio a sus padres que estaban con un rostro preocupado, ella se acercó hasta su padre.

- que sucedió – le pregunta Serena

- hija sucedió algo horrible – le dice el Rey mirándola con angustia

- dime que paso – le dice Serena

- no vas a poder casarte con Zafiro – le dice la Reina mirándola seriamente

- se arrepintió – le pregunta Serena mirando a sus padres

- no hija, lo encontraron muerto esta mañana – le dice el Rey

- no puede ser – le dice Serena mirándolo con horror

- es así, no sabemos quién fue el asesino – le dice el Rey

- y que va a suceder – le dice Serena

- el reino de Iranus ya está enterado del fin de su príncipe y… - le dice el Rey antes de taparse el rostro con desesperación

- y… sucede algo mas – le pregunta Serena

- le reino de Iranus nos declaró la guerra – le dice el Rey con un gesto sin expresión

- no lo puedo creer – le dice Serena

- tendremos que hacer un plan de acción antes de que destruyan todo lo que está a su paso – le dice el Rey

- esto es una pesadilla – le dice Serena sentándose en una silla mientras tomaba su cabeza con las manos

- ya saldremos de esta, no te preocupes – le dice la Reina abrazando a su esposo

- disculpen, hace poco me entere de la noticia – les dice Diamante entrando a la habitación

- tienes alguna idea – le pregunta Serena

- tenemos que realizar un plan para evitar que el reino de Iranus entre a nuestro reino y tengo una idea que podría ser la apropiada – le dice Diamante sentándose en un sofá

- qué idea tienes, no nos dejes con la duda – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- podrías enviar a la batalla a todos los hombres desde los 16 a los 50 años a que luchen por el reino – le dice Diamante

- eso mismo estaba pensando – le dice el Rey

- lo vas a implementar – le pregunta Diamante

- sí, enseguida lo voy a publicar, necesitamos juntar a un grupo de personas que vayan a luchar por su reino – le dice el Rey tomando un papel y una pluma para comenzar a escribir

- pero si quieres unir a un ejército, necesitas tener un tipo de comandante – le dice Diamante apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de su padre

- acaso tienes a alguien en mente – le pregunta el Rey

- claro que si padre – le dice Diamante esbozando una sonrisa

- quiero el nombre – le dice el Rey

- Darien Chiba, quiero que vaya a la cabeza – le dice Diamante

- estás loco – le grita Serena parándose de un golpe de la silla

- qué te pasa Serena – le pregunta el Rey

- Darien es uno de mis mejores amigos, y me niego rotundamente a que el asista a la guerra – le dice Serena enfadada

- él es un habitante de este reino, es su deber defender a sus reyes – le dice Diamante mirándola seriamente

- y porque no vas tú, he escuchado que quieres que vayan todas las demás personas, pero porque no te propones tu – le dice Serena empujándolo

- Serena, tú sabes que no puedo, debo cuidarlas a ustedes – le dice Diamante

- mentiroso, eso lo dices porque quieres ocultar lo cobarde que eres – le grita Serena quien seguía empujándolo

- hija deja a Diamante tranquilo – le dice la Reina separándola del muchacho

- es que no soporto a la gente como Diamante, si tú vas a ser el próximo rey de Cratos debes ir a defender a tu reino – le dice Serena roja de la rabia

- que tienes tú con Chiba – le dice Diamante

- es un amigo muy querido por mí – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- estas segura que es un amigo nada mas – le pregunta Diamante

- que estas insinuando – le pregunta Serena mirándolo fijamente

- no lo sé, eso respóndemelo tu – le dice Diamante

- basta de peleas, debemos atender este problema, voy a dejar a Darien Chiba a la cabeza del ejercito – le dice el Rey escribiendo

- padre, si a Darien le llega a suceder algo juro que no me volverás a ver jamás – le dice Serena quien salió corriendo de la sala

- voy a ir a hablar con ella – le dice la Reina saliendo de la sala

- Diamante, te agradezco por tu ayuda, estoy seguro que serás un excelente gobernante del reino de Cratos en un futuro – le dice el Rey quien seguía escribiendo

- de nada, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes – le dice Diamante

El rey no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Diamante en su rostro, estaba cumpliendo el objetivo de eliminar a todos los estorbos, ya había acabado con el principito Zafiro ahora se libraría de Chiba al dejarlo en la cabeza de la guerra, así su vida terminaría más rápido y por consiguiente Serena seria solo para él.


	11. Comienza la aventura

Capitulo IX

Los guardias del castillo comenzaron a anunciar por todo el pueblo la noticia de la guerra con el reino de Iranus, la lista de los hombres quienes debían asistir al evento era encabezada por uno de los más jóvenes, Darien Chiba quien con solo 16 años debía encargarse de un batallón completo.

Los hombres comenzaron a prepararse, pronto el reino de Iranus llegaría para comenzar la batalla, ellos debían evitar que Cratos se destruyera por completo. Mientras eso sucedía una hermosa joven, además de haber aprendido a montar a caballo estaba practicando tiro al arco.

- te felicito hermanita, cada vez lo estás haciendo mejor – le dice Diamante acercándose a ella

- gracias – le dice Serena bajando el arco

- aun estas enojada – le pregunta Diamante

- que pregunta más necia – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde había incrustado la flecha

- es por Chiba – le pregunta Diamante caminando la lado de ella

- porque no vas a hacer tus cosas y dejas de molestarme – le pregunta Serena con el ceño fruncido

- no me respondiste – le dice Diamante observándola

- sí, estoy enojada por eso, tu sabias que Darien es mi amigo y si le llega a suceder algo juro que te mato – le dice Serena parándose al frente de el

- por lo que he visto, Chiba y tu son muy amigos – le dice Diamante

- claro que si - le dice Serena sacando la flecha

- que harías si le llegase a suceder algo, algún accidente durante la guerra – le dice Diamante mientras jugaba con una hoja de árbol

Serena se detuvo un momento a observarlo, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de buscar algo, su mente le decía que él tenía algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Zafiro, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

- hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para que seas mía – dice Diamante mientras destruía la hoja que tenía en sus manos

Serena entro al castillo, dejo la flecha y el arco en la mesa de la sala, camino hacia la cocina en donde encontró a Ikuko haciendo el almuerzo, pregunto por su padre y la respuesta fue que se encontraba en su estudio, ella emprendió el rumbo hacia ese lugar, antes de entrar toco un par de veces la puerta.

- quien es – sintió la voz de su padre dentro de la sala

- soy Serena – le dice ella esperando la respuesta

- pasa hija – le dice el rey

En seguida ella abrió la puerta y la cerro tras ella, camino un par de pasos y se sentó en la silla cerca de la mesa en donde se encontraba el rey resolviendo los últimos detalles de la próxima guerra del reino de Cratos

- dime que necesitas – le pregunta el rey observándola con detenimiento

- padre, porque coloco a Darien a la cabeza del batallón – le pregunta Serena

- fue por decisión de tu hermano, encontré que era lo mejor para todos – le dice el rey

- no es por desmerecerlo pero Darien solo es un joven vendedor de caballos, yo pienso que no tiene mucho conocimiento con respecto a dirigir un grupo grande de personas, y menos bajo tanta presión como lo es en la guerra, yo creo que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión – le dice Serena apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa

- y a quien colocarías como cabeza del batallón si no es Darien – le pregunta el rey mirándola

- a Diamante – le dice Serena con mucha seguridad

- y cuál es tu fundamento – le pregunta el rey

- él ha estado tomando clases sobre cómo es necesario dirigir a un grupo grande de personas al momento de ir a luchar como es en este caso, si él será el próximo rey de Cratos pienso que lo más razonable es que el este a la cabeza del batallón sea el quien los dirija – le dice Serena

- no creo que sea lo correcto – le dice el rey negando con la cabeza

- pero porque – le pregunta Serena

- a Diamante podría sucederle algo – le dice el rey

- pero si él sabe luchar – le dice Serena

- ir a la cabeza del batallón es muy complicado, eres la persona que está siempre con el riesgo de morir, no me quiero arriesgar a perder a Diamante – le dice el rey

- o sea que la vida de Diamante es más importante que la vida de Darien – le dice Serena enfadada

- como tu dijiste, Chiba es solo un joven vendedor de caballos, en cambio Diamante es el príncipe de Cratos – le dice el rey

- no lo puedo soportar – le grita Serena golpeando la mesa con fuerza

- Serena, compórtate – le grita el rey

- no puedo comprender esto, tu siempre me dijiste que la vida de todos es importante que todos éramos iguales, no puedo entender como me vienes con esto ahora – le grita Serena

- Serena… - le dice el rey antes de comenzar a tocar su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente

- papa, papa que te sucede – le gritaba Serena mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para comenzar a moverlo con delicadeza

- que sucede princesa – le pregunta Peter quien había escuchado los gritos de ella desde el corredor

- mi papa no despierta – le dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- no se preocupe, iré a buscar a alguien para subirlo a la recamara e ir en busca del cura – le dice Peter antes de salir corriendo de la sala

- papa, no te preocupes ya verás que estarás bien – le dice Serena besándole la frente

A los poco minutos llegaron cuatro hombres quienes ayudaron a llevar al rey a la recamara real, lo recostaron en su cama y esperaron al cura quien les daría la cura para su enfermedad.

- solo debemos rezar para que Dios haga su voluntad en la vida del rey – dice el cura cuando ya había puesto aceite sagrado en la frente del rey

- así lo haremos – le dijo la reina

- por el momento debería tomar el puesto de mi padre y guiar en este periodo oscuro por el que estamos pasando – dice Diamante recibiendo una fría mirada de parte de su hermana

- yo creo que eso sería lo mejor hijo – le dice la reina quien estaba sentada al lado del rey

- el reino de Iranus se arrepentirá de habernos declarado la guerra, juro por Dios que nuestro reino seguirá siendo el más próspero y que todos los reinos que osen llevarnos la contra serán desparecidos por completo – dice Diamante en un tono que hizo que la reina cerrara los ojos rezando para que su marido se recuperara los más pronto posible

Los días comenzaron a pasar y el rey no había tenido evolución, el cura seguía insistiendo que esa era la voluntad de Dios y que había que seguía rezando para que la gracia divina cayera sobre él y sobre el reino.

Diamante estaba mirando por la ventana, veía como los hombres comenzaban a despedirse de sus mujeres y sus hijos para partir rumbo a la guerra, veía también a los hijos despidiéndose de sus padres o en algunos casos esposos e hijos despidiéndose de su esposa y su madre, muchos tenían claro que irían a ese lugar pero nadie estaba seguro si volvería.

- hijo, por favor, prométeme que te vas a cuidar – le dice la madre de Darien abrazándolo mientras un llanto desconsolado brotaba desde lo más profundo de su alma

- juro por Dios que volveré – le dice Darien abrazándola

- mi muchacho, aquí te estaremos esperando – le dice su padre quien se unió al abrazo

- díganle a mis hermanos que los adoro con todo mi corazón – les dice Darien

- así lo haremos hijo – le dice su padre dándole pequeños golpes en su hombro derecho

- Chiba, es hora de irnos – le grita un hombre

- bueno, me tengo que ir – les dice Darien levantando los hombros

- cuídate hijo, estaré rezando para que Dios te proteja y te cuide – le dice su madre tomando su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo a ella para luego apoya su frente con la suya

- gracias madre, recuerda siempre que te amo – le dice Darien con los ojos cerrados tratando de la que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos

- te estaré esperando – le dice su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

- volveré – le dice Darien antes de comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la guerra

En ese momento fue cuando su madre se derrumbó, sabía que la guerra era muy peligrosa y que había una gran posibilidad de que su hijo no regresara con vida, menos aun sabiendo que él era la cabeza del batallón, ellos siempre eran los primeros en morir.

- Tranquila mujer, el volverá – le dice el padre de Darien sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

- si tu hubieses ido con el estaría más tranquila – le dice la madre de Darien sollozando mientras los últimos hombres salían de Cratos

- pero mujer tu sabes que tengo 60 años, ya no puedo luchar como un muchacho de 20, no sabes los deseos que tengo de ir a apoyar a mi hijo pero sería un estorbo para él y para los demás – le dice el padre de Darien

- algo me dice que él no volverá – le dice mientras un fuerte sollozo la atacaba y comenzaba a llorar otra vez

- vamos adentro e intenta calmarte – le dice el padre de Darien tomándola en brazos e ingresado junto a ella a su hogar

En el castillo Serena había ingresado a la habitación de su padre, ahí vio a su hermano quien observaba por la ventana todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

- Estarás muy contento con esto – le dice Serena parándose a su lado

- no entiendo a lo que te refieres – le dice Diamante

- a eso, como gozas viendo a la gente sufrir – le dice Serena apuntando hacia afuera

- yo no gozo con eso, solo estoy verificando que todos los hombres que rondan entre los 16 y 50 años hayan salido a la guerra – le dice Diamante con mucha naturalidad

- hablas como si eso fuese algo normal – le dice Serena con el ceño fruncido

- y que quiere que haga, las guerras son normales hermanita, que la gente muera también lo es – le dice Diamante

- eres un monstruo – le dice Serena

- piensa lo que quieras – le dice Diamante saliendo de la habitación

Serena miro a su padre quien aun seguía postrado en su cama, se acercó a él y se sentó en una de las orillas, con gran amor acaricio su frente mientras que tomaba la mano de él.

- juro que haré todo lo posible por defender nuestro reino, aunque eso me cueste la vida, recuerda que te amo mucho papa, perdóname por lo que hare, pero necesito ir a ayudar a Darien él necesita mi apoyo, ahora me tengo que ir a preparar – le dice Serena dándole un beso en la frente

Fue hasta su habitación, espero a que se hiciera de noche y que las luces estuviesen apagadas, en medio de las penumbras saco unos pantalones que le había robado a Peter hace unas semanas atrás, de uno de sus muebles saco un gran cuchillo que estaba afilado al punto que podía cortar cualquier cosa se acercó a un espejo tomo su pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba el cuchillo, comenzó a cortarse el cabello hasta dejarlo como el corte de un hombre.

Se colocó la camisa, los pantalones, se puso un gorro muy antiguo que encontró por ahí, tomo el cabello que estaba en el suelo y lo escondió donde sabía que nadie lo encontraría, se colocó una chaqueta de varón y salió de su habitación con las botas en la mano para no despertar a nadie.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina, ensillo su caballo, tomo sus flechas y su arco, se ensucio la cara con un poco de tierra para pasar desapercibida entre todos los hombres que estarían en ese lugar, se subió a su caballo y comenzó a partir rumbo a la guerra para defender al reino que amaba y al chico que amaba.


	12. Una nueva amistad

Capitulo X

Darien comenzó a formar las tropas para ir a luchar a la guerra, aun no se veía ningún registro del reino de Iranus en el horizonte, como cabeza del batallón tenía que crear las tácticas de combate que utilizaría para atacar de manera efectiva al enemigo, tenía un mapa del lugar donde se realizaría la guerra, estaban alrededor de una mesa para poder organizar mejor la forma en la que se enfrentarían.

A lo lejos vio un caballo con un jinete que se acercaba al lugar donde el grupo se encontraba, no parecía un muchacho fuerte, más bien parecía una dama, era pequeño y menudo, Darien se alejó de la mesa donde estaba para poder acercarse al chico.

- quien eres y que haces aquí – le pregunta Darien mirando como amarraba su caballo en la rama de un árbol

- emmm, mi nombre es Peter – le dice Serena tapándose el rostro con el gorro que llevaba puesto y colocando la voz más ronca que pudo

- de donde eres Peter – le vuelve a pregunta Darien un poco desconfiado

- de Cratos señor – le dice Serena bajando la cabeza

- no recuerdo haberte visto – le dice Darien frunciendo el ceño

- es que salía muy poco a la calle, estaba preparándome para ser sacerdote – le dice Serena quien trataba de hacer lo posible para que su voz no temblara

- con que sacerdote… y que hiciste para que te dejaran venir – le pregunta Darien comenzando a caminar para rodearlo

- solo dije que quería venir a defender a mi reino – le dice Serena tragando duro, le dolía la garganta al hablar tan ronco, esto de ser hombre era más difícil de lo que se imagino

- me parece extraño todo esto, y dime, que es lo que sabes hacer – le pregunta Darien tocando su caballo

- se montar excelente y también se hacer tiro con flecha – le dice Serena

- bien, cuántos años tienes Peter – le pregunta Darien acercándose a ella

- tengo 16 años señor – le dice Serena sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al sentir su cercanía

- tienes mi misma edad, que te daban de comer en el monasterio – le pregunta Darien tocando sus brazos

- cosas saludables – le dice Serena tosiendo un poco

- se nota, estas delgado y resfriado, lo mejor es que vayas de nuevo al reino y sigas estudiando para ser un sacerdote, aquí vivirás cosas muy crudas – le dice Darien dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia el grupo que había dejado atrás

- señor, me quiero quedar aquí, le serviría de mucha ayuda, sé que en Cratos no hay muchas personas especializadas en hacer tiro con flecha, yo lo manejo a la perfección sería un excelente ataque para el enemigo – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar detrás de el

- y tu como sabes todo eso si supuestamente estuviste encerrado estudiando para ser sacerdote – le pregunta Darien enarcando una ceja

- porque antes de venir hasta acá averigüe – le dice Serena

- mira, te voy a poner a prueba, si logras resistir al primer ataque te quedas para luchar con nosotros – le dice Darien tocando su cabello azabache

- y que pasa si fallo – le pregunta Serena

- creo que tendrás que volver a Cratos…muerto – le dice Darien mirándolo con detención

- está bien, si eso llega a suceder lo hare con honor – le dice Serena muy segura

- como quieras – le dice Darien levantando los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo de hombres que miraba atento la conversación

- quien es ella – le pregunta uno de los muchachos

- no es ella, es el, se llama Peter – le dice Darien apoyándose en la mesa para mirar nuevamente el plano del lugar

- pero parece niña – le dice el muchacho aguantándose las carcajadas que estaban a punto de salir

- Taiki, por favor pon atención – le dice su hermano Yaten golpeándolo en el hombro

- está bien, pero no te enfades – le dice Taiki mirando a su hermano

Serena miraba de lejos al grupo de hombres que estaba cerca de Darien, respiro con tranquilidad al no ser descubierta, tomo uno de los bolsos que llevaba con poca ropa, más bien lo justo y lo necesario, a penas tenia esos pantalones que le había robado al pobre de Peter.

- Emmm disculpen, en donde dormiré – pregunta Serena

- quien va prestar su tienda – les pregunta Darien mirando a los muchachos

- yo no quiero, él es muy delicado para mi gusto – se escuchó de alguien que estaba en medio de ellos

- no pregunte quien no quería, pregunte quien va a prestar su tienda – pregunta nuevamente Darien con el ceño fruncido

En ese momento nadie respondió, Darien suspiro pesadamente, observo al muchacho nuevo por unos minutos, hasta que al final hablo.

- está bien, compartiré mi tienda contigo – le dice Darien

- me puedes indicar donde esta para dejar mis cosas – le pregunta Serena tímidamente

- yo te indicare, muchachos sigan planeando una estrategia – le dice Darien comenzando a caminar

Serena lo comenzó a seguir, se sentía tan feliz, no había sido descubierta por él ni por ninguno de los muchachos, era muy delicado para su gusto, obvio era mujer no un hombre, pero debía comenzar a actuar como tal.

Observo como Darien ingresaba a una tienda, ella simplemente lo seguía, ingreso a la tienda y dejo sus cosas en la cama que estaba a un lado.

- no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, por lo que podrás acomodarte bien, te esperamos en cinco minutos para organizar todo antes que el reino de Iranus llegue a nuestras tierras – le dice Darien comenzando a caminar hacia el exterior

- está bien – le dice Serena mirando de reojo como salía de la tienda

Se sentó en la cama y suspiro aliviada, no la había reconocido ni aun estando a centímetros de ella, comenzó a ordenarse, y salió hacia donde estaban los demás cuando choco con alguien.

- disculpa amigo, no fue mi intención que te cayeras – le dice Seiya ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- no te preocupes fue mi culpa, estaba un poco distraído – le dice Serena arreglándose el gorro

- cuál es tu nombre – le pregunta Seiya

- Peter – le dice Serena carraspeando un poco

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, creo que seremos compañeros de guerra – le dice Seiya sonriendo

- sí, eso creo – le dice Serena asintiendo

- cuántos años tienes Peter – le pregunta Seiya

- tengo 16 años – le dice Serena tosiendo un poco

- creo que estas un poco resfriado – le dice Seiya golpeándole el hombro suavemente

- es solo el cambio de voz – le dice Serena

- tienes rasgos un poco femeninos, bueno, te lo digo sin intención de ofender – le dice Seiya

- muchos me han dicho lo mismo – le dice Serena asintiendo

- por lo que veo tu rostro igual tiene algunas facciones que son un poco de mujer – le dice Seiya observándola con detenimiento

- pero soy hombre, no me vayas a confundir – le dice Serena un poco nerviosa

- no, como crees amigo, además tengo una novia que está esperando en Cratos – le dice Seiya suspirando mientras observaba hacia donde estaba la ciudad

- qué bueno, y cuál es su nombre – le pregunta Serena

- su nombre es Haruka, es la mujer más bella de todo el universo – le dice Seiya

- creo que la he visto – le dice Serena

- ella es una mujer muy amigable, hace algunos meses comenzó a trabajar para el rey – le dice Seiya

- de verdad – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- sí, ella trabaja como lavandera – le dice Seiya

- entonces debe conocer a la princesa – le pregunta Serena

- claro que sí, ella dice que es una persona maravillosa, ayuda a los que lo necesitan, he sabido que Darien cultivo una estrecha amistad con ella, yo creo que por eso esta tan serio – le dice Seiya mirando a su jefe

- a que te refieres – le pregunta Serena observándolo

- me han llegado comentarios que Darien siente algo más que amistad por la princesa, pero es un amor imposible, además es difícil que el cabeza del batallón regrese con vida, yo creo que eso también lo tiene mal – le dice Seiya

- eso te han dicho, que siente algo por la princesa – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- claro – le dice Seiya

- yo pienso que la princesa también siente algo por el – le dice Serena

- y tu como sabes eso si estuviste en un monasterio – le pregunta Seiya

- bueno… porque, en esos lugares también se habla de la vida pública – le dice Serena un poco nerviosa

- yo pensé que los curas solo se dedicaban a leer la biblia – le dice Seiya

- para que veas que no es así – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba todo el grupo organizado lo necesario para la guerra

- mañana temprano comenzaremos a tratar de hacer un poco de ejercicio, sé que aquí hay personas que jamás han participado de una guerra por eso comenzaremos a prepararnos – les dice Darien

- está bien – le dicen el grupo de hombres a su alrededor

- necesito a personas que se queden de vigías, así si ven alguna señal del reino de Iranus nos puedan avisar de inmediato – les dice Darien

- yo me ofrezco para vigilar – le dice Seiya levantando su mano derecha

- está bien, necesito a por lo menos cinco personas más – les dice Darien

- yo también puedo ir – le dice Yaten

- yo los apoyare – le dice Taiki

- yo también me apunto, necesito a una persona más que nos acompañe – les dice Darien mirándolos

- yo participare – le dice Serena levantando su mano

- está bien, los demás vayan a sus tiendas y descansen, recuerden que cualquier cosa deben levantarse lo más pronto posible – les dice Darien

- como usted diga jefe – le dicen los hombres comenzando a caminar

- pero no sería más conveniente que todos quedáramos en vela – le pregunta Seiya

- no, Darien tomo la mejor decisión, habrán noches en que pasaran en vela luchando para defender el reino, es mejor que vayan a descansar ahora y que luego tengas fuerzas para poder proteger a Cratos – le dice Serena

- donde aprendiste todas esas cosas Peter – le pregunta Darien

- en el monasterio hay muchos libros, a veces me escapaba y los comenzaba a leer, también aprendí acerca de las plantas medicinales que ayudan a poder curar heridas – le dice Serena

- amigo, tomaste la mejor decisión en dejarlo, además de tener un guerrero tienes un curandero – le dice Yaten a su jefe mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro

- sí, así me doy cuenta – le dice Darien

Los muchachos continuaron toda la noche en vela observando si había alguna señal del enemigo en el horizonte, esa noche estuvo en completa paz, solo rogaban que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más, aunque estaban seguros que no sería así.

_**Chicas, les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, la verdad es que yo misma me sorprendo por la rapidez con la que se me ocurren las cosas para esta historia, y me alegro muchísimo que a ustedes también les esté gustando tanto como a mi…**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Adileyne: hola amiga, me alegra muchísimo contar con una nueva lectora, por lo que pude ver estabas muy concentrada en la historia, al final has comentado todos los capítulos, jijijij si la verdad es que sin querer queriendo esta historia se parece mucho a Múlan, te juro que no me había fijado en ese detalle quizás me pueda tomar de algunas de las ideas de la película para seguir con la historia, ¡gracias por comentar!**_

_**PrincesadeNeptuno: ¡Day hermosa! Me alegra mucho que hayas podido comentar, pasaste de odiar a Darien a sentir penita por el jijijij y si Serena tomo una drástica decisión, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran su verdadera identidad? Eso se sabrá en los próximos capítulos, te adoro con todo mi corazón y espero que puedas seguir con tu nueva historia… te adoro**_

_**Naiara: ¡hola! Bueno eso es algo que todos esperan, pero algún día se deberá saber, si te das cuenta los muchachos están sospechando algo ya que a este Peter lo encuentran muy delicado, ya veremos qué cosas tendrá que pasar la pobre Sere para poder seguir en su plan de cuidar a su reino y al chico que ama, ¡gracias por comentar!**_

_**Nai: hijita hermosa de mi corazón, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, Diamante tiene muchos secretos escondidos, muy pronto se sabrán… un beso y un abrazo gigante ¡te quiero muchísimo!**_


	13. El comienzo de la guerra

Capítulo XI

Serena se estaba despertando, se estiro perezosamente mientras sentía un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda, era algo normal ya que toda su vida había estado acostumbrada a dormir en camas muy cómodas mientras que ahora casi dormía en el suelo, pero ella debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos ahora debía responder como todo un hombre, aunque no lo fuera.

Se levantó muy rápido para evitar que alguien la mirara, había llevado con ella algunas vendas para evitar que los hombres que estaban allí pudieran reconocerla como una mujer, se colocó sus pantalones, su camisa y su sombrero y salió rumbo a la mesa donde todos estaban tomando desayuno.

- se despertó el bello durmiente – le dice Seiya bromeándola

- buenos días a todos – les dice Serena sentándose en una parte de la banca que se encontraba vacía

- aquí tienes tu desayuno. Asegúrate de comerlo rápido ya que debemos partir lo más pronto posible – le dice Darien mirándola

- pero donde iremos – le pregunta Serena comenzando a comer su desayuno

- en que planeta estas, Iranus ya está próximo a llegar a las tierras de nuestro reino, debemos ir a pelear – le dice Yaten

- está bien, no me demorare nada – le dice Serena comiendo lo más rápido que podía

- parece que tenías hambre, vamos a ver si aquí engordas un poco más – le dice Seiya riendo

- yo no quiero engordar – le dice Serena tomando un poco de agua

- tendrás que hacerlo, no quiero que en plena guerra te desmayes, vas a tener que subir de peso para tener más resistencia – le dice Darien

- como diga el jefe – le dice Serena sonriendo

- bueno muchachos, los que ya estén listos por favor vayan a sus tiendas y prepárense en algunos minutos más saldremos a nuestra primera batalla – les dice Darien

Los hombres comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mientras Serena comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor y vio que estaba quedando sola, así que comenzó a comer rapidísimo, no quería llegar de las ultimas a su primera batalla. Ahora en adelante se recordaría de no dormirse tan tarde.

Algunos minutos después, comenzaban a formar las filas para partir a la guerra, Serena había preparado su caballo, sus arcos y sus flechas para partir.

- estas preparado Peter – le pregunta Darien quien había llegado al lado de ella en su caballo

- claro que si – le dice Serena asintiendo

- me parece – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- Darien – le dice Serena

- que sucede – le pregunta el mirándola

- tenga cuidado, por favor – le dice Serena mirándolo con preocupación

- lo tendré – le dice Darien

Poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar rumbo al lugar donde se encontrarían con el reino de Iranus, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en lo cobarde que era su hermano, el debería estar en ese lugar defendiendo a su reino, pero no, él estaba muy cómodo en su castillo mientras que el resto del pueblo se mataba por defender su futuro castillo y reino.

En el castillo de Iranus

Los sirvientes y la reina estaban demasiado exaltados, ya se había sabido la noticia que la princesa de cratos había desaparecido, todos la buscaban por todas partes pero no la encontraban.

- donde estará mi hija – dice la reina con desesperación

- debes estar tranquila mama – le dice Diamante

- cómo quieres que esté tranquila, no sé dónde está mi hija, no sé si está bien, si durmió bien – le dice la reina

- mama, tu sabes cómo es Serena – le dice Diamante

- sí, sé que tiene ese espíritu independiente, pero no sé dónde está, si tan solo hubiese dejado una nota – le dice la reina

- espérame un minuto, creo que tengo alguna respuesta – le dice Diamante entrecerrando los ojos

- cualquier cosa me avisas por favor – le dice la reina

- no te preocupes – le dice Diamante

Diamante salió al patio del castillo, cuando por el camino se encontró con Peter que estaba cortando el pasto.

- necesito que me acompañes a las caballerizas – le dice Diamante

- que sucedió príncipe – le pregunta Peter

- acaso no sabes que la princesa desapareció – le pregunta Diamante

- no, no lo sabía – le dice Peter mirándolo con preocupación

- necesito ver si está el caballo de Serena – le dice Diamante

- en seguida lo acompaño – le dice Peter

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia las caballerizas, Peter abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, Diamante entro a ver el lugar donde se quedaba el caballo de su hermana, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

- el caballo no está – le dice Peter

- vamos a ver su arco – le dice Diamante saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de las caballerizas

Peter salió detrás de él, lo vio revisando algunas cosas se acercó a él para poder ayudarlo a encontrar algo.

- pudo encontrar lo que buscaba – le dice Peter

- tampoco está su arco ni sus flechas – le dice Diamante

- donde se habrá ido – le pregunta Peter

- no puede ser – le dice Diamante

- que paso – le pregunta Peter

- no puede ser que Serena se haya ido a la guerra – le dice Diamante

- que se fue donde – le pregunta Peter con los ojos muy abiertos

- Serena debe haber ido a defender al reino, está loca puede morir – le dice Diamante

- tomo la responsabilidad que otras personas deberían haber tomado – le dice la reina quien había llegado

- mama – le dice Diamante mirándola

- jamás me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar – le dice la reina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- yo sé que ella estará bien – le dice Diamante

- nadie me asegura que ella llegara con vida aquí – le dice la reina dándose la vuelta para irse al castillo

Las palabras que había dicho quedaron resonando en su cabeza _tomo la responsabilidad que otras personas deberían haber tomado, _ella se estaba refiriendo a él, dentro de sus planes jamás estuvo que Serena sería capaz de ir a la guerra en su lugar, ahora se encontraba en el peligro inminente de morir y quedarse sin ella para siempre.

**HOLA!**

**Aquí me tienen otra vez, siento no poder haber actualizado, pero tuve que viajar de urgencia por un problema familiar muy grande, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, le prometo que actualizare todo lo que debo solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, a veces la inspiración se va y es difícil poder concentrarse, pero bueno pasare a los saludos…**

**Adileyne: amiga, que bueno tenerte por aquí, si hasta el momento paso la prueba pero quien sabe si más adelante la descubran, en los próximos capítulos se sabrá… un abrazo!**

**PrincesadeNeptuno: Day querida! En este capítulo ya se dio cuenta de que Serena está en la guerra ahora deberemos esperar hasta saber qué decisión tomara, creo que nunca lograre hacer que quieras a Darien u.u pero seguiré luchando jajajajaja, más adelante se sabrá acerca de la salud del rey, un abrazo gigante te quiero mucho…**

**Naiara Moon: amiga, si ya están sospechando ya que a este "muchacho" lo están encontrando un poco afeminado para ellos, pero en la guerra se darán cuenta que no es tan "niña" para sus cosas… un beso gigante y muchas gracias por seguir la historia**


	14. Una gran confusión

Capitulo XII

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la guerra había comenzado, algunos muchachos habían quedado heridos por lo que Serena había tenido que utilizar sus técnicas curativas, el que había estado más grave había sido Yaten quien había sido herido con una flecha, por suerte no llego directamente a su corazón.

- muchas gracias por haberme curado Peter – le dice Yaten

- no te preocupes, ahora solo debes descansar para que la herida cicatrice – le dice Serena

- así lo hare – le dice Yaten sonriendo

- voy a ver si necesitan algo – le dice Serena saliendo de la tienda donde estaba Yaten

- como esta – le pregunta un preocupado Darien

- está mejor, solo debe estar en cama durante unos días para que la herida cicatrice y no se abra – le dice Serena

- muchas gracias por ayudarnos Peter – le dice Darien tocándole un hombro

- de nada, por eso quise quedarme para ayudarlo en lo que sea necesario – le dice Serena sonriendo

- ve a comer porque pronto saldremos a una nueva batalla – le dice Darien

- así lo hare – le dice Serena caminando hacia donde estaba la mesa con todos los chicos

- como esta mi hermano – le pregunta Seiya

- está bien, si quieres más tarde puedes ir a verlo – le dice Serena

- Darien, viene el príncipe Diamante – le dice Taiki

- muchachos, por favor compórtense – le dice Darien

- como usted diga – le dijeron los chicos

Serena se puso nerviosa, Diamante había pasado con ella toda su vida, sería capaz de reconocerla aunque ella estuviera vestida de hombre, Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco incomoda.

- estas bien Peter – le pregunta Darien

- sí, solo me sentí un poco mal – le dice Serena

- si deseas puedes ir a tu tienda y recostarte un poco – le dice Darien

- no, no se preocupe – le dice Serena

- está bien – le dice Darien

- buenos días a todos – le dice Diamante mientras desmontaba su caballo

- buenos días príncipe – le dice Darien

- tú te preguntaras porque estoy aquí – le dice Diamante acercándose a el

- si – le dice Darien

- necesito hablar con ese chico que está ahí – le dice Diamante apuntando a Serena

- sí, Peter, el príncipe diamante quiere conversar contigo – le dice Darien

- conmigo – le pregunta Serena

- sí, te está esperando – le dice Darien

- está bien – le dice Serena

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Diamante, esperaba de todo corazón que él no la descubriera.

- mamá está muy preocupada por ti Serena – le dice Diamante

- yo no soy Serena, creo que me está confundiendo – le dice Serena

- no sigas mintiendo, eres mi hermana y se quién eres – le dice Diamante

- no me lleves a casa, necesito estar aquí – le dice Serena

- pero mamá está muy preocupada por ti – le dice diamante

- no, no puedo ya te dije, tengo que cuidar a los muchachos, ya hirieron a un ayer gracias a Dios la flecha no le llego al corazón – le dice Serena

- no me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar – le dice Diamante

- pero es necesario, por favor, ve a casa y dile a mamá que estaré bien, muy pronto llegaremos a casa, y dile a la madre de Darien que no se preocupe que su hijo también está bien – le dice Serena

- ire al reino, pero volveré – le dice Diamante

- me parece que hayas decidido defender tu reino – le dice Serena

- nos vemos pronto – le dice Diamante

- ve ahora – le dice Serena

- cuídate mucho – le dice Diamante abrazándola

- no seas tan afectuoso, recuerda que aquí piensan que soy hombre, quizás que pensaran si nos ven abrazados – le dice Serena alejándose de el

- está bien – le dice Diamante riendo

Él fue hasta su caballo, se subió y partió lo más rápido que pudo a darles la noticia a los padres de Darien y a su madre quien estaba tan preocupada de su hija que él estaba preocupado de su salud.

- Que necesitaba el príncipe – le pregunta Darien quien había llegado a su lado

- nada, solo quería verificar que todo estuviera bien – le dice Serena

- es un cobarde, no quiso venir a defender su propio reino, viene un par de minutos y se va – le dice Darien

- créeme que está cambiando su actitud – le dice Serena

- eso espero, debemos partir te esperamos – le dice Darien

- está bien – le dice Serena

El grupo salió nuevamente a enfrentarse con el reino de Iranus, tenían un plan hecho solo debían llevarlo a cabo, esta era una de las batallas decisivas, de esta batalla dependía el futuro de Cratos, por eso debían luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaban viendo al enemigo muy cerca de ellos, sacaron sus espadas mientras Serena se subía a su caballo y preparaba sus flechas y su arco, ella se había quedado un poco más atrás.

Los primeros hombres ya habían comenzado a pelear con sus espadas, se notaba el ambiente tenso, Serena se preparó con su arco y lanzo la flecha a un hombre que se acercaba a Darien por la espalda.

La pelea cada vez se colocaba más tensa, cuando se escuchó un grito, entonces vio lo que nunca espero ver, Darien cayó al suelo con la mano en su estómago, un hombre le había enterrado su espada. Serena le tiro una flecha en la espalda haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo.

- Darien, por favor resiste – le dice Serena quien se bajó del caballo y con ayuda de los que estaban más cerca lo subieron al caballo y ella partió lo más rápido que pudo a tratar de salvarle la vida de Darien

La herida de él sangraba abundantemente, si no llegaba a tiempo lo más probable es que el muriera pero ella no iba a permitir eso. Llego hasta las tiendas con mucho esfuerzo lo bajo y lo llevo a la tienda donde tenía preparado polvo de estepera.

Con cuidado saco su camisa, y por primera vez vio su torso desnudo, saco de su mente esos pensamientos y se centró solamente en salvarle la vida. Limpio un poco la herida y le coloco el polvo, un gemido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de él, pero era necesario que sufriera eso para que su herida se curara.

- Darien, pronto estarás mejor, eso lo sé – le dice Serena antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios por primera vez

Lo que no sabía era que alguien la estaba mirando desde fuera de la tienda, causando una gran confusión en la mente de Seiya Kou.


	15. Confusiones

Capítulo XIII

Serena se separó de Darien, vio en su rostro que dormía tranquilamente, se arregló el sombrero, se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la tienda en donde había dejado a Darien. Lo que la sorprendió fue encontrar a un asombrado Seiya que la miraba un poco extraño.

- que pasa Seiya, porque me miras así – le pregunta Serena colocando la voz más ronca como podía

- creo que estoy viendo mal – le dice Seiya tocándose el pelo mientras reía nerviosamente

- a… que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Serena temiendo la respuesta

- es que lo que pasa es que sin querer mire adentro de la tienda de Darien, y bueno, parecía como si tú le hubieses dado un beso – le dice Seiya mirándola

Serena abrió los ojos como verdaderos platos, si Seiya se enteraba que ella era mujer las cosas se le iban a complicar un poco.

- no, pero es algo imposible, no crees – le pregunta Seiya

- bueno, si tienes razón… tu solo…viste mal – le dice Serena arreglándose el sombrero

- si fuese alguien que no te conociera creería que estas nervioso Peter – le dice Seiya

- no… no estoy nervioso, solo que con todas las cosas que han pasado me tienen un poco mal – le dice Serena

- bueno, ya sé que Darien está en buenas manos, iré a ayudar a los muchachos en la guerra – le dice Seiya comenzando a montar el caballo

- está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas – le dice Serena

- ningún problema, nos vemos más tarde – le dice Seiya

Serena suspiro aliviada, por un momento pensó que Seiya la había descubierto, pero al final le echo la culpa a una ilusión óptica. Así se podía quedar más tranquila. Entro a la tienda donde Darien estaba recostado, reviso la herida y vio que aún faltaba por cicatrizar era lógico hacia poco que se había hecho la herida.

- Darien, debes mejorarte por favor - le dice Serena acariciando una de sus manos

- porque te preocupas tanto – le dice Darien mirándola

- es que tú eres la cabeza de nosotros, si tu estas mal todos vamos a estar mal – le dice Serena tratando de disimular su sonrojo

- bueno en eso tienes razón – le dice Darien tratando se sentarse

- no, no haga eso, así jamás le va a cicatrizar la herida – le dice Serena haciendo que se acostara otra vez

- como tú digas – le dice Darien

- le molesta el polvo que le puse – le pregunta Serena

- al principio me dolió un poco – le dice Darien

- solo debemos esperar que comience a hacer efecto – le dice Serena

- y cuanto tardara – le pregunta Darien

- algunos días, el polvo no puede hacer milagros y sanarlo de inmediato, le advierto que cuando comience a formarse la costra le va a dar mucha comezón pero trate de no rascarse porque si la costra se sale se va a demorar muchísimo más en cicatrizar – le dice Serena colocándole un paño encima del polvo

- como diga el doctor – le dice Darien

Serena le sonrió, luego de colocarle el paño procedió a arreglarse el sombrero mientras sentía la mirada de Darien sobre ella.

- te pareces tanto a ella – murmura Darien

- a quien me parezco – le pregunta Serena

- me escuchaste – le pregunta Darien

- claro que si, por eso te estoy preguntando – le dice Serena

- a una gran amiga – le dice Darien mirando el techo de la tienda

- por el brillo que apareció en tus ojos parece ser que la quieres más que como una gran amiga – le dice Serena

- si tienes razón, la quiero más que como una amiga, pero las diferencias sociales son muy grandes entre ella y yo – le dice Darien mirándola

- y cuál es el nombre de la chica que te roba el pensamiento – le pregunta Serena

- te vas a reír – le dice Darien riendo mientras emitía un quejido por el dolor que eso le produjo

- no, como crees no me burlare de ti, dime quien te gusta – le pregunta Serena

- es… es la princesa Serena – le dice Darien sonrojándose

- de… verdad – le pregunta Serena sonriendo

- claro que sí, ella ha sido muy dulce con mis hermanos, con mis padres y conmigo – le dice Darien

- ella es una persona muy buena – le dice Serena riendo

- porque te ríes – le pregunta Darien mirándola extrañado

- por nada – le dice Serena haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si le quisiera restar importancia

- me dio sed – le dice Darien frunciendo el ceño

- en seguida te traigo agua – le dice Serena saliendo de la tienda

Mientras le colocaba agua la vaso vio como Diamante se acercaba a donde ella estaba, ella dejo el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde él estaba.

- como estas – le pregunta Diamante desmontando su caballo

- bien, un poco preocupada, hirieron a Darien – le dice Serena

- de verdad, donde lo hirieron – le pregunta Diamante

- cerca del estómago, hice un polvo para que comenzara a cicatrizar, pero este hombre se mueve más que un niño – le dice Serena sonriendo

- es porque es un niño – le dice Diamante riendo

- y a que debemos tu visita – le pregunta Serena mirándolo con curiosidad

- estuve pensando y decidí venir a tomar mi responsabilidad – le dice Diamante suspirando

- eso quiere decir que… - le dice Serena mirándolo ahora sorprendida

- sí, vine a defender lo que es mío – le dice Diamante mirando a su alrededor

- sabes, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- qué bueno – le dice Diamante mirándola

- que sucedió, porque me miras así – le pregunta Serena un poco nerviosa

- nada, solo pensaba que si me llega a suceder algo quiero que tú te hagas cargo del reino – le dice Diamante

- pero no digas esas cosas, si vas a la guerra con ese pensamiento no duraras ni cinco minutos – le dice Serena arreglándole la ropa

- pero de todas formas quiero que sepas eso – le dice Diamante

- está bien – le dice Serena asintiendo mientras miraba el suelo

- no me entretendré más, tengo que ir a ayudar a los muchachos – le dice Diamante

- sabía que detrás de esa pared había un corazón de carne dispuesto a ayudar a tu pueblo – le dice Serena

- uno nunca termina de conocer realmente a las personas – le dice Diamante sonriéndole mientras se subía al caballo

- de eso me doy cuenta – le dice Serena

- oye, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho – le dice Diamante mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el rostro

- yo también te quiero mucho y quiero verte otra vez – le dice Serena mirándolo un poco extrañada

- aaaa y oye, te ves genial vestida de hombre – le dice Diamante sonriendo antes de marchar con su caballo hacia la guerra

- este no cambiara jamás – le dice Serena

De repente se acordó del vaso con agua que había dejado en la mesa, fue a buscarlo e ingreso a la tienda a poder atender a Darien.

- perdón por la tardanza – le dice Serena entregándole el vaso

- no te preocupes – le dice Darien sin querer toco una de sus manos cuando sintió una extraña sensación y la miro de forma extraña

- que sucedió – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- nada, no te preocupes – le dice Darien riendo un poco nervioso

Él se preguntaba Por qué había sentido esa sensación cuando toco la mano de Peter, a él le gustaban las mujeres nunca había sentido eso con un…hombre. Esas relaciones no estaban permitidas y jamás había pensado eso. Recordó algo, sintió un dulce beso en sus labios antes.

No podía ser que… Peter lo haya besado, no podía creerlo necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, bueno él sabía que era guapo pero nunca se imaginó que era tanto como para atraer a los chicos.

- le pasa algo – le pregunta Serena mirándolo extrañamente

- no… nada – le dice Darien tratando de disimular un poco


	16. El secreto es descubierto

Capitulo XVI

Habían pasado algunos días y Darien se había mejorado, ya se podía levantar de la cama aunque no debía hacer fuerzas, esto le había servido para poder planear mejor el ataque al reino de Iranus.

Serena se había ido a la guerra con los muchachos, Seiya se había quedado con Darien para poder proteger el campamento de algún ataque sorpresa. Hasta el momento habían tenido la fortuna de poder estar bien.

Yaten también se había mejorado satisfactoriamente de la lesión provocada, y había ido a la guerra con los chicos. Habían pasado más de tres horas de lucha, ya se notaba el cansancio en el rostro de todos los chicos.

Serena estaba en su caballo lanzando flechas a los hombres del pelotón contrario dando de baja a casi la mayoría. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a dos hombre preparados con sus flechas y sus arcos apuntando a los hombres de Cratos.

Se notaba que tenían experiencia, ellos sabían donde lanzar las flechas para matar a los enemigos. Se llenó de ira al ver como mataban a sus hombres.

- Diamante vete para atrás – le grita Serena a su hermano

- no puedo, van a seguir matando a nuestros hombres – le dice Diamante mientras luchaba con otro hombre

- no voy a permitir que nos maten a todos – grita Serena mientras se bajaba de su caballo y sacaba una espada que llevaba y comenzaba a luchar

La rabia que tenía en ese momento hacia que luchara con gran agilidad matando a varios hombres que intentaban acercarse a las tierras de Cratos, antes muerta que ser una súbdita del reino de Iranus.

Serena no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los hombres de Iranus se acercó por atrás, el grito de Yaten la alerto pero no pudo detenerlo, solo sintió un gran dolor en la zona estomacal. Sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerla, fue cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Miro una de sus manos, estaba llena de sangre, miro a su alrededor y vio como Yaten se acercaba a ella, veía doble y escuchaba muy a lo lejos las voces de los muchachos diciéndole que soportara, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba mucho más de lo normal hasta que vio todo negro.

Yaten la tomo en brazos y como pudo pasó entre todos aquellos que luchaban hasta que la subió en el caballo y a toda prisa se fue hasta el campamento para tratar de salvarle la vida.

- Darien, alguien viene en caballo hacia acá – le dice Seiya mirando

- ayuda – les gritaba Yaten

- paso algo – le dice Darien quien preocupado se colocó en pie

- tenemos que salvarle la vida – le dice Yaten tomando a Serena en brazos

- lo hirieron – le pregunta Seiya

- si – le dice Yaten llevándola hacia una tienda

- vamos a sacarle todo para poder ver cuán profunda es la herida – le dice Seiya acercándose para desnudar al "hombre" de la cintura hacia arriba

- iré a buscar de ese polvo que usa Peter – le dice Darien saliendo de la tienda

- yo tengo que volver – le dice Yaten asustado

- está bien, ve los chicos te necesitan – le dice Seiya mirando a su hermano

El comenzó a desnudar a Peter cuando se dio cuenta que tenía unas telas apretadas a su pecho, frunció un poco el ceño, comenzó a sacar la tela cuando se encontró con un pecho femenino, abrió los ojos como platos saltando hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía ver a una mujer desnuda… entonces Peter, nunca fue Peter… siempre fue mujer

- por Dios santo – grito Seiya saliendo de la tienda blanco como un papel

- que paso – le pregunta Darien observándolo

- Peter… no es hombre – le dice Seiya mirándolo asustado

- como que no es hombre – le dice Darien

- que Peter no es hombre, así de sencillo – le dice Seiya

- donde esta – le pregunta Darien

- en la tienda… pero esta desnuda – le dice Seiya susurrando

- como que desnuda – lo mira Darien abriendo los ojos

- no le hice nada si es que está pensando – le dice Seiya levantando las manos

- voy a ir a ver qué pasa – le dice Darien entrando a la tienda en donde estaba esa desconocida

Entro a la tienda y vio a la mujer que yacía con el pecho desnudo, como pudo tapo sus senos y comenzó a limpiar la herida, a pesar de haber sido engañado no dejaría que muriera, había hecho mucho por él y por los chicos. Siempre había estado dispuesta a ayudarlos cuando estaban heridos, o en su caso que lo había salvado de la muerte.

- Darien – se quejó Serena

Él se acercó a ella y la miro con detención, pero como había sido tan ciego… la persona que estaba casi muriendo ahí en esa cama era nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Serena

- Se…Serena – pregunta Darien acercándose a su rostro

- no… te enfades…conmigo – le dice Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- pero como se ocurre venir hasta acá – le pregunta Darien con el ceño fruncido

- tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien – le dice Serena levantando su mano para tocar su rostro

- pero si yo estuve bien – le dice Darien tocando la mano que ella había puesto en su rostro

- no, si no hubiese estado aquí quizás hubieses muerto – le dice Serena respirando con dificultad

- déjame ponerte un poco de polvo – le dice Darien

- está bien – le dice Serena asintiendo

Darien limpio la herida de Serena, ella fruncía el ceño por el dolor que le producía, Darien solo observaba su rostro… estaba loca, como se le ocurría ir a la guerra que era algo solo para los hombres

- te duele – le pregunta Darien

- tú debes saberlo – le dice Serena

- solo falta un poco más – le dice Darien esparciendo un poco más el polvo

- está bien – le dice Serena asintiendo

- estás loca – le dice Darien mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- lo sé – le dice Serena esbozando una sonrisa

- tu hermano sabe que estas aquí – le pregunta Darien arqueando una ceja

- si, a penas me vio me conoció – le dice Serena

- Darien… Darien – gritaban los muchachos afuera de la tienda

- ve a ver que quieren – le dice Serena

- pero tu estarás bien – le pregunta Darien mirándola

- claro que estaré bien – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- vuelvo en seguida – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie antes de salir al exterior

Cuando salió vio a todos los muchachos que se abrazaban y reían, él se acercó a ellos para poder saber que había sucedido

- termino la guerra – le dice Yaten acercándose a el

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien con ojos ilusionados

- claro, Iranus acaba de rendirse y firmar un tratado – le dice Yaten

- pero quien lo firmo – le pregunta Darien

- el rey mejoro milagrosamente, el mismo comenzó a conversar con el rey de Iranus y al final terminaron por firmar un tratado o algo así – le dice Yaten

- me alegro mucho, por fin podremos volver a casa – le dice Darien contento

- y como esta – le pregunta Seiya mirando hacia la tienda

- mejor, es la princesa Serena– le dice Darien

- que – preguntaron los muchachos sin creer

- Peter siempre fue la princesa Serena, a todo esto, donde esta Diamante – le pregunta Darien mirando hacia los hombres que habían quedado

- fue hasta Cratos para terminar los detalles – le dice Yaten

- quien iba a pensar que Peter fuera una delicada princesa – les dice Seiya riendo

Todos se miraban si creerlo, poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia la tienda en donde habían dejado al que creían el muchacho más valiente entre todos ellos, se asomaron hacia el interior de la tienda y ahí la vieron, la princesa dormía profundamente después del agotador día que había tenido. Darien la miraba desde atrás, se veía tan linda durmiendo pero no pudo ocultar su ruborizado rostro al recordar que le había confesado lo que sentía, y que ella lo había besado.


	17. Descubriendo más secretos

Capitulo XVII

Habían pasado los días y ya era hora de volver a Cratos, todos estaban esperándolos en la entrada principal. Debían recibirlos como los héroes en los que se habían convertido, los muchachos reían y hacían bromas mientras caminaban hasta su hogar.

Serena caminaba lentamente, estaba contenta, ya no tenía que usar esas telas en su pecho para ocultar rasgos femeninos que eran muy notorios, ella reía mientras los muchachos peleaban entre ellos.

- cómo te sientes – le pregunta Darien acercándose a Serena

- me siento muy bien, gracias a ti – le dice Serena sonrojándose un poco

- no, no tienes nada que agradecer, tú me salvaste la vida y yo no te podía dejar morir – le dice Darien mirando hacia adelante

- si… tienes razón – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- Darien, mira como nos están recibiendo - le dice Seiya apuntando a la entrada de Cratos

- yo creo que el reino de Cratos jamás los va a olvidar – les dice Serena

- y el reino jamás va a olvidar a su princesa, la que no le importó dejar su corona y vestirse como un simple plebeyo para defender a su reino – le dice Seiya

- y que tampoco le intereso arriesgar su vida para ayudarnos a nosotros – le dice Yaten

- ay muchachos, no digan todo eso – les dice Serena sonriendo

- los muchachos tienen mucha razón – le dice Darien

- muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi – les dice Serena sonrojándose muchísimo

Todos los muchachos se pudieron alrededor de ella para dar un abrazo grupal, se habían dado cuenta que la princesa no era una persona frívola si no que tenía un gran corazón, juntos entraron a el reino de Cratos, las familias de los valientes jóvenes y adultos los recibieron con un gran abrazo. Serena se despidió de todos sus compañeros cuando vio a los reyes, estaban más serios que nunca. Ella solo bajo la mirada y siguió con su camino, los muchachos se miraron entre todos con preocupación mientras la miraban acercarse a sus padres.

- lo…lo siento mucho – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- hija, nos has desobedecido, has arriesgado tu vida en esa guerra, robaste ropa de uno de nuestros súbditos – le dice el rey con el ceño fruncido mientras que todo el pueblo se quedaba en silencio

- lo entiendo, sé que hice muchas cosas que no debería haber hecho… - decía Serena mientras se encontraba postrada ante sus padres cuando el rey la interrumpió

- no he terminado de hablar – le dice el rey

- lo siento – le dice Serena sin levantar la mirada

- a pesar de todo lo malo, rescatamos tu valentía y coraje, por la sensibilidad que tienes de ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, el reino de Cratos jamás olvidara esta historia – le dice el rey

- no estas enfadado – le pregunta Serena mirando a su padre

- estaba enfadado, pero ahora al ver que estas sana y salva soy el padre más feliz y orgulloso – le dice el rey abriendo los brazos

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena corriendo a los brazos de su padre

- te amo muchísimo – le dice el rey abrazando a su hija

- yo te amo más – le dice Serena

- invitamos a todo el reino a una fiesta a realizarse esta noche por el retorno de nuestros héroes – dice el rey mientras que todo el reino comenzaba a aplaudir y gritar de alegría

Darien comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, sentía tantas cosas en su corazón, vio a sus hermanitos correr hasta donde estaba el, los abrazaba a cada uno mientras que les daba un beso a cada uno.

- mi hijo… Darien – grito su madre mientras corría a recibir a su hijo

- mamá – grito Darien mientras corría donde su madre

- mi bebe, estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí – le dice su madre abrazándola mientras lloraba de felicidad

- mamá, no llores, estoy aquí – le dice Darien riendo mientras le secaba las lagrimas

- es que no puedo evitarlo, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver – le dice su madre sollozando

- hijo, que alegría verte otra vez – le dice el padre saliendo de la casa con una gran sonrisa

- papá – le dice Darien caminando hacia su padre abrazando a su madre

- supongo que nos tienes que contar muchas cosas – le dice el padre abrazando a su hijo

- claro que sí, pero creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa – les dice Darien

- como tú digas – le dice el padre mientras llamaba a los demás hermanos a que pudieran conocer las historias que tendrían para saber

- Diamante, te doy las gracias por haber ido a ayudarnos – le dice Serena entrando a una de las salas del castillo

- de nada hermanita – le dice Diamante sonriéndole

- a pesar de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dice Serena sentándose a su lado

- y yo estoy orgulloso de ti – le dice Diamante tomándole una mano

- Diamante… - le dice Serena un poco incomoda

- no te preocupes, te puedo confesar algo – le pregunta Diamante

- claro – le dice Serena mirándolo fijamente

- sabes, pensé que me había enamorado de ti - le dice Diamante

- que – le pregunto Serena muy sorprendida

- pero no te preocupes, me di cuenta que era solo admiración lo que sentía y que lo confundí con amor, y sabes ahora entendí lo que sientes por Darien – le dice Diamante con mucha sinceridad

- la verdad es que lo quiero mucho – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- yo creo que lo que sientes es más que cariño – le dice Diamante

- quizás - le dice Serena levantando los hombros

- sabes, yo creo que el también siente algo por ti – le dice Diamante

- eso ya lo confirme – le dice Serena mirándolo

- como – le pregunta Diamante

- él le conto a Peter los sentimientos que tenía por la princesa Serena – le dice ella sonriendo

- y como reaccionaste – le pregunta Diamante

- bueno, estas peor que mujer – le dice Serena riendo

- ya dime – le dice Diamante

- como cualquier mujer que sueña con encontrar a alguien que te quiera con todo su corazón, me sentí muy feliz – le dice Serena sonriendo

- no sabes cuánto me alegro – le dice Diamante

- iré a ver a mis padres – le dice Serena poniéndose de pie

- está bien – le dice Diamante sonriéndole

Salió de la sala en donde estaba junto a su hermano y fue hasta donde estaban sus padres que la esperaban con una expresión un poco extraña.

- que sucede – le pregunta Serena a su madre

- sabíamos que algún día te teníamos que contar- le dice el Rey

- no estoy entendiendo –le dice Serena con el ceño fruncido

- queremos contarte algo muy delicado y esperamos que puedas tomártelo con calma – le dice la reina

- ya me están asustando – le dice Serena

- hija… no sé cómo decírtelo – le dice el rey un poco complicado

- porque que no lo dicen y ya, tengo cosas que hacer – le dice Serena un poco enfadada

- tu espíritu liberal, ese deseo por ser plebeya y ayudar a los demás tiene una explicación – le dice la reina

- y que explicación tiene – les pregunta Serena arqueando una ceja

- que tú no tienes sangre real – le dice el rey

- como… creo que no entendí, como es eso que no tengo sangre real – les pregunta Serena mirándolos a ambos sin creer lo que había escuchado

- que yo no soy tu madre Serena – le dice la reina con un profundo pesar

- que – le dice Serena parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada

- hija, podemos explicarte esto – le dice el rey parándose para acercarse a su hija

- sí, quiero que me expliquen esto ahora – les dice Serena

- tu madre había quedado embarazada, todo el reino estaba muy feliz de que pronto llegaría el heredero deseado, pero la bebe nació antes de tiempo y a los poco días murió – le dice el rey

- entonces me… me robaron a otra mujer para saciar su necesidad de tener un heredero – les pregunta Serena enfadada

- todos estaban buscando a otra bebe, ese mismo día naciste tú, te fueron a buscar y te trajeron para acá. Desde ese día nosotros somos como tus padres – le dice la reina

- entonces… quien es mi verdadera madre – les pregunta Serena con un hilo en la voz

- eso ya no va a al caso hija, para todos tu eres de sangre real, la princesa de Cratos y futura heredera al trono – le dice el rey

- quiero saber, quien es mi verdadera madre – le vuelve a preguntar más enfadada que antes

- tu madre es Ikuko – le dice la reina

Tu madre es Ikuko, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, entonces… ella era la hija por la cual Ikuko había llorado por años pensando que estaba muerta, pero que al final de todo su corazón le decía que su hija estaba viva… y siempre estuvo a su lado. Tenía muchas emociones en su corazón, por una parte alegría… era la hija de una de las personas más maravillosas de todo el castillo. Por otra parte tenía mucha rabia, le habían mentido por casi quince años de su vida.

Pensando todo eso ella se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejando a los reyes preocupados por lo que estaría pensando, pero Serena bajo hasta la cocina en donde vio a la cansada Ikuko trabajar sin cesar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ahora entendía por que siempre se había sentido tan protegida estando a su lado, porque cada vez que se metía en una travesura Ikuko salía a su rescate, porque siempre que ella la abrazaba su corazón latía más fuerte…

Ella era su madre… su verdadera madre


	18. Te quiero

Capitulo XVIII

Ikuko se quedó extrañada por la actitud de la princesa, levemente le levanto el mentón y vio sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas acumuladas.

- que le sucedió princesa – le pregunta Ikuko preocupada

- nada… solo te quería decir que te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – le dice Serena sonriéndole mientras la abrazaba otra vez

- está bien, pero cálmese – le dice Ikuko abrazándola también

- quiero que sepas que sepas que te quiero muchísimo – le dice Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

- yo también la quiero mucho – le dice Ikuko acariciándole la mejilla

- voy a Salir un momento y vuelvo – le dice Serena tomando una mano de su madre

- cuídese – le dice Ikuko

- no te preocupes – le dice Serena mirándola con una ternura infinita

Ella salió de su castillo, a pesar de todo su corazón estaba muy confundido y salió rumbo al hogar de Darien donde sabía que podría encontrar el consejo que necesitaba. Camino sin mirar a nadie más hasta que llego al frente de la casa de una de las personas que más amaba en la vida.

- princesa Serena, que gusto tenerla aquí – le dice la madre de Darien haciendo una reverencia

- por favor, no haga eso – le dice Serena parándose

- Serena – le dice Darien salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa al verla

- no seas irrespetuoso con la princesa – le dice su mamá dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- no se preocupe – le dice Serena bajando la cabeza

- te sucede algo – le pregunta Darien frunciendo el ceño

- quiero hablar contigo – le dice Serena dándole una mirada llena de confusión

- si claro – le dice Darien acercándose a ella

- pero si desean pueden entrar a la casa – les dice la mamá de Darien

- que dices – le pregunta Darien

- no, es que es algo muy personal – le dice Serena a penas en un susurro

- no mamá no te preocupes, vamos a ir a la cascada – le dice Darien

- no regresen tan tarde – les dice la mamá de el

Ellos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Darien sentía que Serena estaba muy tensa pero no le iba a preguntar nada hasta que ella decidiera contarle lo que tenía que decirle. Poco después llegaron a la hermosa cascada de Cratos, se sentaron en el pasto. Darien miraba como Serena jugaba con el pasto hasta que por fin ella lo miro.

- Darien… hoy me entere de algo… muy delicado – le dice Serena mirando hacia la cascada

- cuéntame, te juro que no hablare nada hasta que termines – le dice Darien un poco preocupado

- hoy mis pap… mis papas me dijeron algo – le dice Serena mirando el suelo nuevamente

- que te contaron – le pregunta Darien

- yo… yo no tengo sangre real – le dice Serena

Darien la miro atónito, ahora entendía porque ella tenía esa expresión, no sabía que podía decirle, jamás había estado en su situación.

- pero sabes quienes son tus verdaderos padres – le pregunta Darien

- sí, mi madre es… Ikuko – le dice Serena

- tu cocinera – le pregunta Darien

- sí, pero a pesar de todo estoy tan confundida… toda mi vida desee con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón no ser hija de los reyes, ser una persona común y corriente… pero ahora que sé que no soy la princesa no sé qué pensar… no sé qué hacer – le dice Serena con los ojos cristalizados

- mira, nunca he estado en tu situación, nunca lo he estado pero debes tratar de estar tranquila – le dice Darien acercándose a ella para abrazarla

- es por eso que jamás sentí que mis papas me querían, por eso siempre estaban de viaje… ellos jamás me quisieron – le dice Serena comenzando a llorar

- no digas eso Serena – le dice Darien acariciando su espalda

- es verdad, siempre estuve con Ikuko… o sea mi mamá… o sea…. Aaaa Dios, no sé ni que pensar – le dice Serena tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

- entiendo que estas confundida, viviste más de catorce años pensando que eras la princesa, pero de un momento a otro te enteraste que no lo eras , todo lo que tenías como familia se desmorono, es normal lo que estas sintiendo – le dice Darien observándola

- sí, pero… desearía nunca haberme enterado – le dice Serena secándose las lagrimas

- no digas eso Sere – le dice Darien

- no sé qué hacer… me siento perdida – le dice Serena apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

- sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – le dice Darien abrazándola mientras la atraía más a el

- gracias Darien – le dice Serena levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo

El observo sus ojos, cuantas veces había soñado con estar así de cerca de ella, sin saber que hacia comenzó lentamente a acercarse a ella, Serena vio como el hermoso rostro de su amado se acercaba a ella con la intención de besarla, ella cerro los ojos para sentir por segunda vez los labios de la persona que más quería sobre los suyos. Pero entonces él se alejó lentamente de ella.

- que paso – le pregunta Serena mirándolo confundida

- no, creo que no es el momento adecuado… no quiero aprovechar que tú no estás bien emocionalmente – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie mientras que tocaba su pelo azabache

- pero… no importa, Darien escúchame por favor – le dice Serena tomándole un brazo para poder darlo vuelta y que la mirara de frente

- que pasa – le pregunta Darien

- tú… me das la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante – le dice Serena sonrojándose

Y sin que se diera cuenta ella se acercó a él y lo beso, Darien se sorprendió un poco pero poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por la dulce sensación que estaba sintiendo.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello mientras que ponía sus pies en puntas para poder alcanzar mejor sus labios, el paso sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer que amaba y la levanto para poder hacer más cómodo el beso.

Poco a poco empezaron a separarse, para luego darle una mirada de profundo amor y devoción a la mujer que aún tenía en brazos, él se acercó a ella y luego de un par de besos pequeños, Darien la dejo en el suelo. Serena se tuvo que sentar en el suelo, el primer beso que le había dado a Darien no tenía comparación con el que se habían dado.

- gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo – le dice Serena

- quiero que sepas… que nunca te dejare sola en esto… te quiero mucho – le dice Darien acariciando su mejilla

- yo también te quiero mucho – le dice Serena sonriendo

Ambos se quedaron observando la cascada, pero a pesar de la gran alegría que sentía Serena en ese momento, la confusión de sus padres e Ikuko seguía estando muy presente en su mente, y quizás seguiría por mucho tiempo mas.


	19. ¿La verdadera hija de Ikuko?

Capitulo XIX

Serena se despertó y miro a su alrededor, no conocía el lugar en donde estaba, se sentó en la cama y vio a alguien acostado a su lado. Destapo a esa persona y vio a la pequeña hermanita de Darien quien dormía profundamente, inevitablemente una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro, se levantó despacio para no despertarla y fue hasta la puerta.

Los padres de Darien estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, ella al terminar de vestirse fue hasta donde estaban juntos, tímidamente se acercó hasta la mesa en donde se sentó al lado de Darien.

- buenos días – le dice la mamá de Darien sonriendo

- buenos días – le dice Serena

- cómo te sientes – le pregunta el padre de Darien con un cierto deje de preocupación

- me siento mejor, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero solo es eso – le dice Serena esbozando una sonrisa

- esperamos que con este desayuno te sientas mejor – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- eso espero… anoche estaba pensando que no los conozco por sus nombres – les dice Serena mirando a los padres de Darien

- tienes mucha razón… que mal educados somos, mi nombre es Blanca – le dice la madre de Darien presentándose

- y mi nombre es Endimión – le dice el padre de Darien con una reverencia

- mucho gusto – le dice Serena sonriéndoles

- si quieres más tarde puedes ir a caminar con Darien, es bueno para que te puedas distraer un poco – le dice Blanca

- si, como usted diga – le dice Serena mirando extrañamente a Darien

- después te cuento – le dice Darien tomando un poco de leche

- está bien – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

Minutos después los muchachos salían de la casa para caminar lejos del pueblo, Serena se preguntaba si Darien les habría dicho algo a sus padres para que la trataran de esa forma, así que no perdió más oportunidad y lo miro como pidiéndole alguna explicación.

- se lo que estás pensando pero tuve que contarle a mis padres – le dice Darien subiendo los hombros

- pero porque – le pregunta Serena con las manos en la cintura

- estuviste llorando toda la noche – le dice Darien mirándola preocupado

- en serio – le pregunta Serena

- sí, es por eso que tienes los ojos tan hinchados – le dice Darien

- y porque me quede a dormir en tu casa – le pregunta Serena

- es que no te acuerdas – le pregunta Darien

- claro que no, por eso te estoy preguntando – le dice Serena

- pues te quédate en mi casa porque no querías ir al castillo – le dice Darien

- no me entiendo, debería estar feliz porque se quién es mi mamá, pero me siento tan mal – le dice Serena tocándose la frente

- aun te duele la cabeza – le pregunta Darien

- si – le dice Serena

- debes tomar agua, es lo único que te puede ayudar – le dice Darien

- quiero sentarme un momento – le dice Serena sentándose en una banca

- debe ser horrible saber que te mintieron durante toda tu vida – le dice Darien mirando el cielo

- sí, es algo que nunca te esperas. Toda mi vida crecí con lujos y personas que me servían, crecí con una imagen de familia, pero ahora todo eso se perdió – le dice Serena mirando el suelo

- pero tú sabes bien que cuentas con el apoyo de mi familia – le dice Darien colocándole una mano en su hombro

- y no sabes cuánto agradezco eso – le dice Serena mirándolo

- sabes, en poco tiempo más será mi cumpleaños diecisiete – le dice Darien sonriendo

- cuando – le pregunta Serena emocionada

- el tres de agosto – le dice Darien mirándola con una sonrisa

- y vas a hacer alguna fiesta – le pregunta Serena

- la verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer nada – le dice Darien riendo

- eso sí que no, los diecisiete tu no los cumples todos los días – le dice Serena mirándolo seriamente

- pero tú sabes que mi familia no tiene muchos recursos como para hacer una fiesta – le dice Darien

- bueno en eso tienes razón pero nada impide poder hacer algo bonito – le dice Serena

- y algo bonito como que – le pregunta Darien

- déjame pensar algo, pero cuando se me ocurra ni pienses que te lo diré, será un secreto – le dice Serena poniendo el dedo índice en su boca

- pero eso no es justo – le dice Darien haciendo un puchero

- claro que lo es, y no me digas nada mas – le dice Serena cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

- y tu cumpleaños cuando es – le pregunta Darien

- bueno, ya fue – le dice Serena sonriendo

- cuando – le pregunta Darien

- fue el treinta de Junio – le dice Serena mirándolo

- no lo puedo creer, pasaste tu cumpleaños en la guerra – le dice Darien sorprendido

- como mucho de los otros hombres que estuvieron ahí – le dice Serena

- pero deberías habernos dicho – le dice Darien

- y tú crees que ese era el lugar adecuado como para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños – le pregunta Serena entrecerrando los ojos

- no, claro que no – le dice Darien mirando al cielo otra vez

- lo ves, al final siempre tengo la razón en todo – le dice Serena con aires de superioridad

- tienes razón – le dice Darien mientras reía

- que estás haciendo con la princesa – le pregunta un hombre que montaba en caballo

- mi papá – le dice Serena parándose de un salto de la banca en donde estaba sentada

- rey – le dice Darien haciendo una reverencia

- te hice una pregunta muchacho y espero que la puedas responder – le dice el rey quien estaba furioso

- padre Darien solo me estaba acompañando – le dice Serena un poco asustada

- y porque no fuiste anoche a la fiesta, todo el mundo te estaba esperando – le pregunta el rey furioso

- y tú crees que después de lo que me dijeron tenia deseos de ir a ese lugar, ya no pertenezco ahí – le grita Serena

- tu no me vienes a hablar en ese tono – le grita el rey

- yo ya no soy tu hija por lo que no me das ordenes – le grita Serena

- llévense a los dos al castillo, ya veremos qué hacemos con ustedes – le dice el rey mientras que comenzaba a cabalgar rumbo al castillo

- princesa, súbase aquí – le dice Peter entre asustado y preocupado

- no te preocupes, puedo irme caminando – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo

- yo creo que no deberías haberle hablado así al rey – le dice Darien

- tenía que decirlo – le dice Serena

- ahora quizás que nos harán – le dice Darien muy asustado

- no te preocupes, yo haré todo lo posible para que no te suceda nada – le dice Serena mirándolo

- y yo tampoco dejare que te hagan daño – le dice Darien tomándole la mano

- eso lo tengo más que claro – le dice Serena apretándole la mano mientras le sonreía

Poco después llegaban al castillo, donde los furiosos reyes miraban a la rebelde de su hija y al muchacho que la acompañaba, se sorprendieron cuando los vieron tomándose de la mano por lo que enviaron a dos guardias a que los mantuvieran lo más alejados posibles uno del otro.

- qué vergüenza Serena, como se te pasa por la mente pasar la noche afuera y venir ahora con un chico tomada de la mano – le dice el rey con el ceño fruncido

- ese chico al cual te estas refiriendo es mi novio – le dice Serena seriamente

- es tu que – le pregunta el rey enfadado

- mi novio – le dice Serena mirándolo a los ojos

- muchacho, porque estabas con mi hija – le pregunta el rey

- porque… - le decía Darien cuando Serena lo interrumpió

- porque pase la noche en su casa, él durmió en su cama y yo dormí con su hermana – le dice Serena para aclarar posibles mal entendidos

- aunque haya sido así es un pecado – le dice un cura que estaba ahí presente

- porque – le pregunta Serena con el ceño fruncido

- es muy mal visto que una muchacha de su clase… - le decía el sacerdote cuando Serena le grito

- yo no tengo ninguna clase, yo no soy princesa y jamás lo he sido – le grita Serena con mucha rabia e impotencia

- sea como sea, es muy mal visto que una muchacha… como usted, se esté alojando en la casa de un hombres soltero – le dice el cura mirándola con arrogancia

- un momento, se supone que eso corre para los hombres que viven solos, y yo vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos por lo tanto eso no es válido en este caso – le dice Darien con el ceño fruncido

- sea como sea, es pecado igual, por lo que deberán pagar una penitencia para el perdón de sus pecados y puedan ingresar al reino de los cielos, si no, se irán directo al infierno – les dice el sacerdote

- y cuál es la penitencia – le pregunta el rey

- que el señor aquí presente pague con la cárcel y en ese lugar rece sin descanso día y noche – les dice el cura

- eso se puede arreglar de inmediato – les dice el rey haciendo un gesto

- momento, aun no – les dice el sacerdote

- como que aún no, queda algo mas – le pregunta el rey

- la otra penitencia es que la señorita aquí presente, se entregue al señor en cuerpo y alma y comience a trabajar en la iglesia – les dice el cura con una sonrisa maliciosa

- eso jamás, si tu das la autorización juro por Dios que me escapare y nunca más volverás a saber de mi – le grita Serena mirando al rey

- es por la salvación de tu alma hija – le dice el rey

- no lo puedo creer, nadie me separara de Darien – le dice Serena mirando al chico que amaba

- juro que te rescatare – le grita Darien tratando de zafarse del agarre de los guardias

- llévenselo – dice el rey a los guardias que tenían al muchacho

- no… Darien, no nos hagas esto por favor – le gritaba Serena mientras lloraba de impotencia

- es por tu bien – le dice el rey

- pero yo lo amo…. Mamá ayúdame – le gritaba Serena la reina solo movió la cabeza a un lado para ocultar las lágrimas de su rostro

- no te perdonare jamás – le grito Serena mientras sollozaba por la impotencia

Diamante miro de lejos la escena, se controló para no ir en rescate de su hermana, vio como los guardias la separaban de la persona que ella quería y cuando la llevaron a la iglesia a que trabajara en ese lugar como candidata a monja fue cuando comenzó a idear un plan para rescatarla a ella y a Darien de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina, estaba descansando después de haber preparado el almuerzo para los reyes, se había enterado de todos los sucesos y sentía como su corazón se apretujaba por el simple hecho de imaginarse el sufrimiento que debía estar sintiendo su querida princesa.

Sintió como la puerta de la cocina se abría y una chica con cabello dorado aparecía, Ikuko se paró de golpe de la silla en la cual ella estaba sentada y fue a recibirla pensando que era la princesa Serena quien volvía a su hogar.

- princesa – le dijo Ikuko con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta por completo

- no, no soy la princesa – le dice la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro

- entonces quien eres tu – le pregunta Ikuko frunciendo el ceño

- mi nombre es Mina – le dice la muchacha sonriéndole

- Mi…Mina – le pregunta Ikuko sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- sí, ese es mi nombre – le dice Mina

- entonces eso quiere decir que… tu… - le dice Ikuko sin salir de la impresión

- yo soy la hija que estuviste buscando por mucho tiempo… mamá – le dice Mina lanzándose a sus brazos

Ikuko no caía más de felicidad, por fin después de casi quince años habían encontrado a su hija perdida, su corazón le decía que ella era la correcta. Después de este momento, ella se aseguraría que nadie más se la volviera a quitar, aunque por ello tuviera que dar su vida si fuese necesario.

**CHICAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HA ASOMBRADO MUCHISIMO LA RECEPCION QUE HA TENIDO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDA SEGUIR ASI, COMO VEN LLEGO UNA CHICA QUE SE LLAMA MINA Y QUE LE HA DICHO IKUKO QUE ES SU VERDADERA HIJA. ENTONCES ¿QUIEN SERA LA VERDADERA HIJA DE IKUKO SERENA O MINA? ¡DENME SUS OPINIONES!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**PRINCESADENEPTUNO, ADILEYNE, NAIARA, FLAKIS Y A TANTAS OTRAS LECTORAS QUE SEGURO TAMBIEN SIGUEN "AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA"**

**QUE TENGAN UNA SEMANA INCREIBLE! LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO**

**ABRAZOS Y MUCHISIMOS BESOS**

**AAAA SE ME OLVIDABA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ENTRANDO A SU RECTA FINAL ASI QUE PREPARENSE ¡PORQUE SE VIENE CON TODO!**

_**SERENA KOU**_


	20. El verdadero Plan

Capitulo XX

Serena abrió sus ojos, lentamente miro a su alrededor se sentó y vio al cura parado a los pies de la cama con una sonrisa torcida, fue cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado con Darien… como estaría el… le habrían hecho daño… todo había sido la culpa de ese hombre a quien había pasado a mirar con rencor y odio.

- no me mires así Serenita – le dice el cura colocando sus brazos en su pecho

- y usted no me diga así – le dice Serena con rencor

- tú sabes que es pecado hablarle así a un sacerdote – le pregunta el cura frunciendo el ceño mientras comenzaba a caminar para llegar al lado de ella

- me da lo mismo, prefiero morirme en el infierno a perder al hombre que amo – le dice Serena mirándolo con odio

- el hombre que tu amas… el amor no existe es solo una fantasía – le dice el cura mirándola fijamente

- eso lo dice porque jamás se ha enamorado, no tiene ninguna autoridad para afirmar eso – le dice Serena sentándose dejando en el frio suelo sus pies descalzos

- no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono – le dice el cura acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba del mentón

- déjeme en paz, si sigue actuando de esa forma quizás sea usted el que se queme en el infierno por toda la eternidad – le dice Serena escupiéndole en el rostro

- eres una…. – le dice el cura levantándole la mano con la intensión de pegarle una bofetada

- pégueme… atrévase – le dice Serena desafiándolo

- no voy a hacer algo mejor – le dice el cura tomándola fuertemente del ante brazo levantándola de un golpe

- donde me lleva – le grita Serena intentando zafarse del agarre del cura

- que te importa – le dice el cura sacándola al pasillo mientras avanzaba con ella con rapidez

Llegaron hasta una sala donde tenían diferentes tipos de látigos, Serena miro con horror la sangre seca y la fresca que estaba derramada por las paredes y el suelo cercano al lugar donde los torturaban, el cura empujo a Serena haciendo que esta quedara en el suelo.

- aquí les dejo a una señorita rebelde, denle el castigo suficiente para que tome el rumbo correcto – les dice el cura a dos hombres que estaban limpiando los látigos

- pero señor cura, no podemos – le dice uno mirando a la muchacha

- porque no pueden – les pregunta el cura frunciendo el ceño

- ella es la princesa, si el rey se entera seremos hombres muertos – le dice el otro hombre mirando a su compañero

- me da lo mismo, ella está aquí por algo… denle un buen escarmiento para que sepa a lo que se enfrentara si es que se le ocurre ponerse rebelde otra vez – le dice el cura mirando con desprecio a Serena

- como usted diga – le dice uno de los hombres tomando uno de los látigos en su mano derecha

Serena se puso de pie mientras que se iba acercando al lugar preparado especialmente para poder castigar a los que se iban en contra de la iglesia. Le amarraron las manos y le rompieron sus vestidos en la espalda. Serena solo cerro los ojos y espero el latigazo.

Darien estaba acostado en su celda, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena, maldecía el momento en que se conoció ese mal entendido, si no hubiese pasado eso ellos estarían juntos. Ese cura había arruinado el mágico momento que ambos habían vivido.

- me dejaron en claro que tu tenías que rezar, así que arrodíllate y comienza si no quieres pasar una larga temporada en esta celda – le dice el guardia quien se había detenido a observarlo

- después de esto nunca más en mi vida rezare - le dice Darien arrodillándose a un lado de su cama

Así pasaron un par de minutos cuando fue interrumpido por un anuncio de visita, Darien frunció el ceño, no creía que sus padres supieran que él estaba en la cárcel, pero como había comprobado las malas noticias siempre vuelan y se saben en seguida. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al cura que los había condenado a ambos parado afuera con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

- me parece que tu si cumplas con lo que te pedí – le dice el cura cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

- a que se refiere con eso – le pregunta Darien poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la reja que lo separaba del hombre

- que tu noviecita no cumplió con lo acordado y ahora está recibiendo un escarmiento por su mal comportamiento – le dice el cura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- como que un escarmiento – le pregunta Darien tomando los barrotes con sus manos y acercando lo más posible su rostro para ver algún signo de burla o mentira en la cara del cura

- aaaa, se me había olvidado que un muchacho como tú no comprende muy bien un vocabulario tan nutrido como el mío… déjame explicarte que es un escarmiento… - le explicaba el cura con aire de superioridad que ya estaba colmándole la paciencia

- ya sé que es un escarmiento…. No soy tan estúpido como cree, quiero saber qué tipo de castigo le están dando – le pregunta Darien con odio y preocupación

- la están azotando – le dice el cura mirando a su alrededor

- que la están que – le grita Darien mirándolo con odio

- azotando…. Y espero que aprenda o si no lo seguiremos haciendo – le dice el cura acercándose a él para provocarlo

- es un monstruo – le dice Darien sacando una mano para poder tomarlo por la sotana y golpearlo

- déjalo en paz Chiba – le grito un guardia que había llegado corriendo para separar al recluso del señor cura

- si le llega a pasar algo a Serena… juro por Dios que cuando salga lo mato y me da lo mismo si están los guardias aquí o si paso una vida entera en una de estar cárceles, pero yo lo mato… juro que lo mato – le dice Darien apuntándolo con el dedo índice

- has lo que quieras, por lo menos podras asistir a su funeral – le dice el cura riéndose burlonamente

- muérase y púdrase en el infierno, no sé cómo puede llamarse mensajero de Dios si lo único que hace es hacer sufrir a la gente y matarla, Dios le cobrara por la sangre que lleva en sus manos, estoy seguro que es un asesino, usted debería estar aquí encerrado - le gritaba Darien aunque sabía que nada ganaría, tenía una impotencia tan grande en su corazón que sentía que le faltaba el aire

- será usted el que estará en el infierno, yo soy un hijo de Dios – le dice el cura acercándose a la reja con la intención de provocarlo nuevamente

- usted no tiene derecho de pronunciar el nombre de Dios, usted es un… es un… - le dice Darien cerrando los ojos para controlar toda la ira que sentía en ese momento

- es un que… vamos termina la frase – le dice el cura molestándolo

- no tiene caso seguir hablando con un hombre como usted, no vale la pena que siga gastando mi aire si al final va a ser como hablar con una pared – le dice Darien dándose la vuelta para caminar a su cama

- no me quedare tranquilo hasta que paguen por todo – le dice el cura mirándolo con rencor

- pero pagar que… si no hemos hecho nada – le dice Darien mirándolo con duda

- ya pronto lo sabrás – le dice el cura dejándolo solo y con una gran duda que lo estaba atormentando… ¿qué era lo que habían hecho Serena y el para ganarse el odio del cura del reino de Cratos?

Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina del castillo preparando una sopa para su hija, quien miraba con atención cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba en la cocina.

- no sabes cocinar – le pregunta Ikuko mirándola con detención

- a que se debe esa pregunta – le dice Mina con una media sonrisa

- porque me has estado mirando detenidamente, eso significa una sola cosa… que no sabes cocinar pero estas loca por aprender – le dice Ikuko sentándose al frente de su hija

- tiene toda la razón – le dice Mina riendo

- bueno entonces que estamos esperando, si quieres me puedes ayudar a hacer la comida para los reyes – le dice Ikuko poniéndose de pie nuevamente para caminar hacia las ollas

- pero no será complicado – le pregunta Mina poniéndose de pie lentamente

- para nada, además yo te ayudare – le dice Ikuko haciéndole señas para que se acercara a su lado

- si tú lo dices – le dice Mina con resignación acercándose a ella

- a la princesa le encanta esta comida – le dice Ikuko revolviendo el contenido de una olla mientras miraba a su hija

- y como no si huele delicioso – le dice Mina cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el delicioso olor que emanaba de la comida

- gracias por el cumplido – le dice Ikuko sonriéndole

- de nada… madre – le dice Mina abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre

- la princesa siempre hacia eso – le dice Ikuko sonriendo al recordarla

- si – le pregunta Mina arqueando una ceja

- claro, ella es una niña encantadora… me gustaría mucho que se conocieran además se parecen muchísimo físicamente – le dice Ikuko mirándola fijamente

- entonces me podría hacer pasar como la princesa y nadie lo notaria – le dice Mina con alegría

- claro que si – le dice Ikuko asintiendo

- que genial – le dice Mina sonriendo

- me puedes ayudar a cortar zanahoria – le pregunta Ikuko apuntándole hacia la mesa

- ahhh me encanta la zanahoria – le dice Mina con ojos ilusionados

- a la princesa también le gusta mucho – le dice Ikuko sonriendo con nostalgia

- puedes dejar de nombrar a la princesa, ella no es tu hija y yo si lo soy – le dice Mina enfadada

- pero porque te molesta tanto – le pregunta Ikuko

- me molesta porque siempre me estas comparando con ella, hago una cosa y me dices que tu princesa hace lo mismo, que hago esto otro y me dices que tu princesa hace lo mismo… deja de pensar en ella de una vez por todas – le grita Mina

- hija, por favor cálmate si – le dice Ikuko un poco preocupada

- no me calmare hasta que me dejes de comparar con esa hija de nadie – le grita Mina

- no se te ocurra hablar así de ella – le dice Ikuko enfadada

- ahora entiendo porque sus padres la dejaron abandonada… se nota que es una insoportable y me alegro mucho que se haya ido de aquí porque no soportaría ver su cara de mosca muerta en este lugar – le grita Mina

- qué te pasa Minako… porque hablas así de ella - le pregunta Ikuko con el ceño fruncido

- porque no soporto a la gente que lo tiene todo, no soporto a la gente que nace en cuna de oro y no sabe que significa el sufrimiento – le dice Mina tranquilizándose

- hija, no por eso tienes que decir eso de la princesa, ella es una persona bondadosa de corazón… cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta que ella no es como los demás – le dice Ikuko tocándole un hombro

- creo que voy afuera a tomar aire – le dice Mina suspirando

- es lo mejor – le dice Ikuko

Mina salió de la cocina mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, la princesa estaría pagando por ella todos los robos que había cometido a la Iglesia del reino usando el nombre de Serenity. Pobre muchacha estaba segura que con los castigos que iba a recibir nunca más vería la luz del sol otra vez y un plan comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza para convertirse en la nueva reina de Cratos.


	21. El ansiado rescate

Capítulo XXI

Serena se estaba despertando, la espalda le ardía como nunca, y era algo que debía esperarse tenía la piel abierta dejando la carne expuesta. A pesar de ser mujer, aquellos hombres no habían tenido compasión de ella haciéndole tanto daño como a alguien que merecía estar en su lugar. No se dejaba de preguntar qué era lo malo que había hecho. Aún conservaba su virginidad intacta, no sabía porque habían sido tan crueles con ella.

Pensaba en los que se habían hecho pasar por sus padres, ni hicieron nada por evitar que se la llevaran a ese lugar, ni siquiera estaba cumpliendo con lo que el cura les había prometido, la habían llevado para torturarla y quizá matarla, en el estado en que estaba lo único que deseaba era eso, morir. Si esa era la única solución para poder dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor ella estaba dispuesta.

Pensaba en Darien, se preguntaba si el estaría bien, lo único que deseaba era que la fuera a rescatar de ese lugar. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo quería más que nada en el mundo y no quería que nada malo le sucediera por su culpa. Todo lo que estaba pasando no era nada más que por su culpa.

Se acordaba de Diamante, su hermano. Él no había estado presente al momento en que se la llevaron a la iglesia, se habría enterado que ella estaba en ese lugar, lo único que quería era que pudiera salvarlos a ambos de la horrible situación que estaban viviendo. Deseaba que todo quedara como un simple sueño, un mal sueño.

- abre los ojos princesa – le dice una voz masculina que hizo que poco a poco abriera sus ojos

- que es lo que quieres – le pregunto con desprecio

- vas a seguir con esa postura de niña rebelde, tu sabes lo que pasara si sigues así – le dice el cura

- me da lo mismo lo que me hagan a mí, lo único que pido es que no le hagan daño a Darien – le dice Serena mirándolo con suplica

- aaaa hablando de ese muchacho, déjame decirte que está muy cómodo en la cárcel, ayer intento golpearme yo creo que por eso vivirá una larga temporada en ese lugar – le dice el cura acercándose a su rostro

- prefiero que este en ese lugar antes que este cerca de usted – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- mmmm veo que tienes la piel abierta… déjate de decir estupideces si no quieres sufrir el dolor más grande de toda tu vida… me escuchaste – le dice el cura muy cerca de su rostro mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice

- déjeme en paz – le dice Serena

- hasta que no pagues por todo lo que has hecho, lamente decirte que vas a tener que seguir así – le dice el cura levantando los hombros

- de que está hablando, yo jamás he hecho nada malo – le dice Serena mirándolo con indignación

- aaaa por favor, ya sé que los dos se están encubriendo, pero llegara el momento en que todo saldrá a la luz y ahí nada ni nadie te seguirá protegiendo… por ladrona – le dice el cura con odio

- me está diciendo a mi ladrona… por favor si nunca he robado ni una cuchara del castillo, jamás tuve necesidad de eso y jamás la tendré – le dice Serena tratando de incorporarse pero el dolor de su espalda fue más fuerte y la obligo a mantener la misma posición

- mentirosa, aparte de ladrona mientes… arrepiéntete porque te quemaras por siempre en el fuego del infierno ahí suplicaras por misericordia pero será demasiado tarde… quizás ese momento llegue antes de lo que esperas – le dice el cura mirándola detenidamente

- a que se refiere con eso – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- que ilusa eres, quédate ahí ya no quiero seguir hablando con pecadores – le dice el cura caminando hacia la salida

- la biblia dice que no hay ningún justo… así que usted es igual de pecador que yo o que toda la gente que vive en Cratos – le dice Serena que sentía como los pasos del cura se detuvieron secamente

- no te atrevas a llamarme pecador – le dice el cura acercándose a ella

- usted es un pe-ca-dor – le dice Serena enmarcando cada una de las palabras

- Rick, tráeme el castigador – le grita el cura a uno de los hombres que cuidaba la celda en donde ella estaba

- está seguro – le pregunta Rick un poco dubitativo

- claro que sí, tráelo lo más caliente posible, a ver si ahora a esta niña le quedan deseos de seguir hablando estupideces – le dice el cura mirándola con odio

Serena sintió como se le helaba la sangre cuando vio de lo que se trataba el castigador. Era un fierro caliente, pero tan caliente que estaba rojo, el cura comenzó a acercarlo a su rostro con tal de quemárselo si era así estaría condenada de por vida a estar encerrada en su castillo o en cualquier parte por ser considerada por la gente con un monstruo

- aléjate de ella – una voz masculina hizo que el corazón de Serena saltara de felicidad… era Diamante

- que hace aquí el príncipe de Cratos – le pregunta el cura

- solo vine a recuperar lo que es mío – le dice Diamante

- Diamante… ayúdame por favor – le dice Serena en un gemido

- Se… Serena por Dios quien te hizo eso – le pregunta Diamante impactado

- donde esta Serena… déjame pasar – le grita Darien golpeando a Rick quien le impedía el paso

- Darien… ayúdame por favor – le grita Serena desde donde estaba

- quien te dejo escapar – le pregunta el cura a los dos hombres que habían llegado a rescatar a la persona que más querían

- eso que le interesa – le pregunta Darien pasando por el lado sin mirarlo

- Darien – le dice Serena estirando una mano

- aquí estoy… no me separaran de ti jamás, juro que cuidare de ti para que todas las heridas que tienes se curen – le dice Darien tomando su mano mientras miraba su espalda

- tan mal esta – le pregunta Serena observándolo

- si – le dice Darien volviendo la mirada a su rostro mientras asentía

- príncipe Diamante usted no tiene ningún derecho a entrar así a este lugar – le dice el cura enfadado

- yo puedo entrar a cualquier lugar cuando quiera, además se trata de mi hermana y no voy a perdonar en el estado como la dejo – le dice Diamante empujando al cura

- usted no puede tratar así a un representante de Dios – le dice el cura

- cierre la boca, usted no tiene ningún derecho a nombrar a Dios – le dice Diamante

- que está diciendo…. – le dice el cura cuando fue interrumpido por Darien

- Diamante tiene toda la razón, usted no tiene derecho a nombrar a Dios después de todo lo que ha hecho – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano de Serena

- todos se irán al infierno – les dice el sacerdote

- cállese la boca - le dice Diamante

- díganos de que nos están acusando – le pregunta Darien

- esta muchacha ha robado a la santa iglesia – le dice el cura apuntando a Serena

- eso es imposible ella estuvo fuera de Cratos durante meses – le dice Diamante frunciendo el ceño

- y quien puede confirmar eso – les pregunta el cura

- yo, yo fui el cabecilla de la guerra, Serena estuvo con nosotros peleando, es imposible que ella haya robado algo de la iglesia – le dice Darien

- aaaa así que la princesa desde ese día estaba mintiendo – le dice el cura acercándose a ella

- no se atreva a acercarse a ella – le dicen Diamante y Darien interponiéndose entre él y Serena

- es hora de que nos vayamos a casa – le dice Diamante

- ustedes no se la llevaran a ningún parte – le dice el cura

- ella es mi hermana, yo me la puedo llevar donde yo quiera – le dice Diamante

- la princesa tiene una deuda que pagar – le dice el cura

- Dios sabe que ella es inocente – le dice Darien

- pero… - les dice el cura

- pero nada… Serena se va con nosotros ahora – le dice Diamante

Darien observo que Serena estaba inconsciente, como pudo la tomo y la apoyo en su hombro evitando que su espalda tocara su ropa para evitarle un mayor dolor. Rápidamente la sacaron de la iglesia, muchas personas estaba afuera esperando a ver a la princesa, poco después comenzaron a pedir que el cura se fuera de la ciudad.

Llegaron al castillo donde todos empezaron a preparar cosas para poder salvarle la vida, una infección se estaba apoderando de las heridas y nadie iba a permitir que la princesa muriera.

Afuera de la habitación de Serena estaban Darien, Diamante y los reyes, el pobre Darien parecía león enjaulado esperando su libertad, en varias ocasiones tomaba su cabeza y se apoyaba en la pared, solo le pedía a Dios que no se la llevara.

- Darien tienes que estar tranquilo, mi hermana es fuerte ella saldrá de esta – le dice Diamante apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto

- no se…. Tengo miedo de perderla – le dice Darien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- nosotros sabemos que Serena es fuerte, tenemos la seguridad de que ella saldrá victoriosa – les dice el rey

- padre, perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero ustedes dos tuvieron mucha culpa de lo que Serena está pasando ahora, si ustedes hubiesen dicho que no ella no estaría así ahora – les dice Diamante muy seriamente

- príncipe, reyes… la princesa está bien – le dice una de las empleadas con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios

- gracias Dios… gracias – dice Darien mientras miraba el cielo

Los reyes se abrazaban de felicidad mientras Diamante ponía una mano en el hombro de Darien mostrándole así su aprobación para que ellos vivieran tranquilamente de su amor.


	22. Ayundenme

Capitulo XXII

Serena abría lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor. Vio a sus padres con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, vio a Diamante y a Darien que estaban juntos, sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba viva y que nada malo le había sucedido.

- hija, que bueno que ya despertaste – le dice la Reina sentándose al lado de ella

- como llegue aquí – pregunta Serena mirando a su alrededor

- Darien te trajo, junto con Diamante fueron a rescatarte – le dice el rey acercándose a la cama en donde estaba su hija

- no quiero escucharlos – les dice Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- porque nos dices eso – le dice la Reina indignada

- y te parece bien preguntarme eso después que ustedes no hicieron nada para detener a ese cura, ni siquiera me escucharon – les dice Serena muy enfadada

- pero hija – le dice el Rey

- pero nada, ustedes saben muy bien que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad – les dice Serena con el ceño fruncido

- Serena – le dice la Reina

- esta será la última vez que me verán, apenas me recupere me iré lejos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie me conozca, no quiero seguir en esta ciudad ni con ustedes que no son capaces de cuidar a la que se supone es su hija… pero claro como no soy hija de ustedes les va a dar lo mismo si me voy de aquí – les dice Serena subiendo el tono de su voz

- hija, no nos digas eso – le dice la Reina

- puede retirarse de aquí por favor – les dice Serena sin mirarlos

- será como tú digas – le dice el Rey ayudando a la Reina a ponerse de pie

- espero que recapacites, estas siendo muy injusta con nosotros, no nos merecemos que nos digas todo esto Serena – le dice la Reina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- vámonos, después se le pasara – le dice el Rey saliendo de la habitación con su esposa

Serena miro a los muchachos que estaban parados a los pies de la cama y les brindo una cálida sonrisa.

- quieres que te dejemos sola – le pregunta Diamante

- no, quiero que se queden aquí conmigo – les dice Serena

- cómo te sientes – le pregunta Darien acercándose a ella

- mejor, y todo es gracias a ambos – les dice Serena mirando a los chicos

- es porque te queremos demasiado hermanita – le dice Diamante guiñándole un ojo

- eso lo se hermanito – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- y que piensas hacer al final – le dice Darien sentándose a un lado de la cama

- quiero irme de aquí – les dice Serena

- ya lo tienes decidido – le pregunta Diamante

- desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero vivir aquí sabiendo que no soy parte de este lugar – les dice Serena suspirando pesadamente

- mira, debes pensar que los Reyes nos han dado todo sabiendo que no somos sus hijos biológicos, ahora es cuando debemos retribuirle todo lo que nos han entregado durante todos estos años – le dice Diamante acercándose a ella

- porque estás diciéndome todo esto – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- mira… el Rey está enfermo, no le queda mucho tiempo así que es hora de que nosotros tomemos el cargo de reyes de Cratos, llego nuestro turno de gobernar – le dice Diamante mirándola con seriedad

- y… eso no me interesa en lo mínimo – le dice Serena mirando hacia otra parte

- yo sé que para ti esto es muy importante, tu sueño ha sido ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitan, ahora es el tiempo de que puedas aplicar todo lo que has aprendido – le dice Diamante

- te dije que eso no me interesa – le dice Serena mirándolo otra vez

- está bien, solo quería que supieras, voy a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes – le dice Diamante para darle un beso en su mejilla

Serena siguió a su hermano con la mirada hasta que vio como cerraba la puerta dejándola a solas con Darien quien la miraba con una notoria preocupación

- Darien, no me mires así, te prometo que estoy bien – le dice Serena con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

- no me pidas que no me preocupe, estuve a punto de perderte no sabes la angustia que sentí cuando quedaste inconsciente en mis brazos – le dice Darien tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas

- pero ya ves que estoy mejor – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- oye y hablando sobre lo que tu hermano te dijo… es verdad que no quieres ser la próxima reina de Cratos – le pregunta Darien mirándola seriamente

- no, ya les dije que no quería estar en un lugar donde no pertenecía – le dice Serena mirando hacia otra parte

- pero aunque tú no pertenezcas de sangre si lo eres de corazón, Serena has vivido toda tu vida como la princesa de Cratos, conocer absolutamente todo sobre esta ciudad quien más que tu podría gobernar – le dice Darien

- digan lo que digan no me convencerán, ya tome mi decisión - le dice Serena mirándolo nuevamente

- está bien, creo que no podré seguir conversando contigo – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie

- no, por favor no te vayas quédate un momento – le dice Serena haciendo un puchero

- quien te puede decir que no cuando colocas esa cara – le dice Darien sentándose nuevamente sonriendo

- nadie – le dice Serena riendo

- salió caprichosa la princesita – le dice Darien cruzándose de brazos

- así es – le dice Serena asintiendo

Los muchachos siguieron conversando durante toda la tarde hasta que el sueño venció a Serena, Darien la arropo y antes de salir le dio un beso en su frente para desearle un feliz sueño. Se puso de pie a la orilla de la cama y salió después de haberle regalado una sonrisa.

Serena estaba soñando que corría con Darien por un prado verde, iban juntos tomados de la mano mientras sus risas resonaban por todo el lugar, vio que ella caía al suelo y Darien encima de ella. Las sonrisas quedaron atrás y vio como él se acercaba a su cuello, sentía muy real los besos que Darien le daba.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que era un simple sueño, su habitación ya estaba oscura por lo que dedujo que ya era de noche, pero su respiración se paró repentinamente al sentir ese frio en su cuello que atribuyo al sueño.

Una sombra estaba parada a la orilla de la cama, en su mano derecha tenía un cuchillo cocinero en su cuello, por la forma de la sombra se podía ver que era mujer.

- quien eres tu – le pregunta Serena su voz era apenas audible por el terror que sentía en esos momentos

- yo seré tu peor pesadilla, princesa Serena – le dice la muchacha sonriendo de manera malévola

- quien eres – le pregunta Serena con la voz más firme

- eso no te interesa, porque morirás estas noche – le dice la muchacha sin soltar su cuchillo del cuello de la princesa

- déjame en paz – le dice Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- y porque debería hacerlo – le pregunta la muchacha

- no puedes matarme – le dice Serena cerrando los ojos al sentir como la chica ejercía presión sobre su cuello

- te dejare decir tus últimas palabras – le dice la muchacha en apenas un susurro

- AYUDENME – grito con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien la fuera a rescatar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

**CHICAS!**

**Hola muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá "amor en tiempos de guerra" la verdad es que la iba a dejar hasta que terminara la guerra (por algo se llama así) pero por petición del publico XD decidí alargarla unos capítulos más. Esta historia ya está en su recta final así que no se la pueden perder.**

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES**

**PrincesadeNeptuno, Adileyne, Naiara Moon, Mayilu (bienvenida!), Inu-Chan, Starvenus, yssareyes48 … si se me queda alguien mis más sinceras disculpas**

**Y por supuesto a los demás lectores que siguen esta historia…**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Serena Kou**

**PD: Si desean pueden agregarme a Face como Serena Kou, la foto aparece Darien y Serena en la última escena de la película la promesa de la rosa, en ese lugar estaré constantemente publicando las distintas actualizaciones… que tengan un hermoso resto de semana**

**Saludos**


	23. Un doloroso momento

Capitulo XXIII

Mina estaba enfadada consigo misma y con la estúpida de Serena. A quien se le había ocurrido darle la chance de decir sus últimas palabras, a nadie, solo a ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a rescatarla. Pero haría todo lo posible para que la historia de la princesa no terminara en un final feliz, de eso se encargaría.

- porque estás haciendo esto – le pregunta Serena quien había comenzado a llorar

- y me preguntas porque… eres realmente ilusa – le dice Mina riendo

- no me mates…. Juro que nunca le diré a nadie pero no me mates – le dice Serena sollozando mientras cerraba los ojos

- eres una niña con suerte… no sabes cómo te desprecio – le dice Mina acercándose al rostro de la princesa

- yo no te he hecho nada para que hagas todo esto – le dice Serena abriendo lo ojos para mirarla

- aaaa no has hecho nada…. Déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, todo lo que está pasando es una consecuencia de tus actos – le dice Mina apretando más el filo del cuchillo en su cuello

- que actos – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- no te hagas la tonta – le dice Mina riendo irónicamente

- juro que no se de lo que me estás hablando – le dice Serena aumentando el tono de su voz

- baja la voz, o si no ya verás que lo que pasara – le dice Mina

Serena sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por hora, el miedo que tenía al ver el cuchillo al lado de su cuello hacia que se paralizara por completo. Estaba a punto de morir de una manera horrible y lo peor es que nadie acudía a ayudarla.

- déjame en paz… juro que te daré todo lo que tú quieras pero no me hagas nada – le dice Serena tratando de calmarse

- no te dejare en paz, resulta que tú tienes algo que siempre me perteneció, ahora vengo a recuperarlo. Lo triste es que una de las dos tiene que desaparecer – le dice Mina sacando el cuchillo de su cuello

- no te entiendo – le dice Serena tratando de sentarse en la cama

- no te muevas – le dice Mina apuntándola con el cuchillo

- como tú digas – le dice Serena acostándose rápidamente

- sabes, es mejor que no entiendas nada, que pena que una niña tan linda como tu muera así, pero ya te dije, eres tú o soy yo – le dice Mina

- dime quién diablos eres tu – le pregunta Serena enfadada

- de verdad quieres saberlo – le pregunta Mina

- claro que si – le dice Serena

- yo… soy… tu… hermana – le dice Mina encendiendo la vela que tenía Serena en la mesa de noche

Serena vio con horro el parecido que ambas tenían, el mismo color de los ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la única diferencia era el color de la piel, Serena tenía la piel más clara mientras que ella tenía la piel de un tono un poco más oscuro.

Pero lo que más le impacto era que tenía un traje muy parecido al de ella, ahora estaba comprendiendo que cual era el plan que estaba tramando.

- ahora ves… hermanita, por eso te decía eras tú o soy yo – le dice Mina acercando nuevamente el cuchillo

- no puedes hacer eso – le dice Serena quien trataba alejarse

- claro que puedo… nadie me lo está impidiendo – le dice Mina tomándola del camisón para acercarla a ella

- no puedes – le dice Serena en apenas un susurro

- claro que puedo… ya te lo dije – le dice Mina

- alguien vendrá a rescatarme, de eso estoy segura y a ti te llevaran a las celdas – le dice Serena comenzando a hiperventilar

- será como la princesa diga – le dice Mina

- no podrás escapar, si me matas todo Cratos vengara mi muerte de eso estoy segura – le dice Serena mirándola fijamente

- y tú crees que el pueblo vengara a alguien a quien no quieren – le pregunta Mina

- que dices – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- tal como lo escuchas, piensas que el pueblo se sacrificara por una persona que no es su princesa – le pregunta Mina

- claro que sí, porque ellos me quieren – le dice Serena con seguridad

- como se nota que vives en un mundo de fantasía, nadie te quiere… ni siquiera nuestros padres te quisieron por eso te dejaron abandonada aquí en el castillo, era para crecieras como la sirvienta pero la reina tuvo compasión de ti por eso eres la princesa, te ganaste un puesto que ni siquiera merecías – le dice Mina con odio

- mentirosa… eres una mentirosa, mi madre siempre fue Ikuko toda su vida ha pensado que su hija está muerta, y sabes yo soy su UNICA hija – le dice Serena

- es que acaso no sabías que Ikuko tuvo otros hijos aparte de ti – le pregunta Mina

- eres un monstruo – le dice Serena quien había pasado del terror a la rabia

- ahora la pesadilla de mi madre se hará realidad, jamás conocerá a su hija perdida – le dice Mina acercándose a ella

- nunca permitiré que me hagas daño – le dice Serena retrocediendo por encima de su cama

- larga vida a la princesa – le dice Mina en un susurro aterrador

Estaba a punto de enterrar el cuchillo en el corazón de Serena cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, Ikuko ingreso corriendo, tomo a Mina por la espalda y cayeron las dos al suelo.

- tú me mentiste, jamás fuiste mi hija – le grita Ikuko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- si… te mentí, quería hacerme pasar por esa hija perdida para matar a la princesa – le dice Mina mirándola con odio

- eres una horrible persona, pagaras por todo el daño que has causado – le dice Ikuko acercándose lentamente a ella

- yo no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías – le dice Mina

Serena miro con horror como Mina se acercaba a su madre con el cuchillo apuntándole directamente a ella, de pronto se escuchó un grito de dolor que retumbo por todas las paredes del castillo. Mina se alejó de Ikuko y vio con satisfacción como ella se derrumbaba en el suelo con una mano en la zona estomacal. Serena vio cómo su madre moría en la misma habitación donde la había cuidado hace tantos años.

- ahora princesa, te quiero ver sufrir – le dice Mina antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

Serena bajo de su cama y cayo sin fuerzas al lado de su agonizante madre, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que el que sintió cuando la hirieron en la guerra, de pronto vio como Ikuko estiraba una mano para que su verdadera hija se la tomara.

- debes ser fuerte…. Mamá – le dice Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado – le dice Ikuko mientras respiraba con dificultad

- no hables por favor – le dice Serena poniendo un dedo sobre su boca

- siempre la quise de una forma especial, siempre estaba alegre cuando llegaba a verla, me preocupaba mucho cuando salía y no volvía. No sabe lo que sufrí cuando supe que estaba peleando en la guerra – le dice Ikuko acariciando su rostro

- siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir - le dice Serena poniéndose a llorar

- no llores mi niña, estoy tan feliz de haberte visto, de saber que eras mi hija… te quiero pedir solo una cosa – le dice Ikuko mirándola

- cualquier cosa la cumpliré – le dice Serena sollozando levemente

- debes ser la reina de Cratos, debes gobernar este pueblo como solo tú sabes, solo prométeme eso – le dice Ikuko

- pero yo… - le dice Serena mirando hacia otro lado

- solo reina, tu sabes hacerlo – le dice Ikuko esbozando una sonrisa

- está bien… seré la reina de Cratos – le dice Serena poniéndose a llorar

- serás la mejor, de eso estoy segura – le dice Ikuko acariciando su mejilla

- pero quiero gobernar estando a tu lado… quédate conmigo – le dice Serena llorando

- no sé si pueda… pero… nunca te dejare… sola – le dice Ikuko limpiándole las lagrimas

- te quiero mucho – le dice Serena abrazándola mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar

- yo te amo hija… siempre te amare… eres… mi orgullo – le dice Ikuko cerrando sus ojos

- mamá… despierta por favor – le dice Serena comenzando a moverla

Pero su madre había partido, la princesa se echó a llorar en el pecho de su madre, odiaba a Mina con todo su ser, le había quitado lo que ella más quería, la persona que le había dado la vida. De repente se puso en pie y vio a todos los sirvientes quienes miraban con dolor la escena.

- donde esta – les pregunto con un rostro inexpresivo

- Diamante y Darien vinieron para acá al escuchar gritos y se la llevaron – les dijeron los reyes con un tono preocupado

- donde esta – les pregunta Serena levantando la mirada

- en los calabozos – le dice la reina

Serena salió de la habitación empujando a todo el mundo que estaba a su paso, no hizo el menor caso a los gritos de los reyes ni de los sirvientes solo le importaba ver a la que había matado a su madre. Bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que llego al lugar donde estaba. Darien y Diamante solo la miraban pero le dieron el paso para que ella entrara.

- como está tu bella madre – le pregunta Mina con una sonrisa de burla

Una cachetada hizo que se tragara todo lo que tenía para decir, luego de unos minutos miro a la princesa con una mano en la mejilla que había golpeado.

- maldita asesina – le dice Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- aaaa pobre… no me digas que se murió – le dice Mina con ironía

- cállate, y prepárate porque pronto llegara tu turno – le dice Serena alejándose de ella

- estas segura – le pregunta Diamante

- más que segura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dice Serena saliendo de los calabozos

- amor estas bien – le pregunta Darien luego de haber corrido rápidamente detrás de ella

- no – le dice Serena acurrucándose en su pecho poniéndose a llorar

- lo siento tanto – le dice Darien abrazándola

- no sé porque esta todo tan mal, porque me pasan cosas tan malas – le dice Serena sollozando

Darien no sabía que decir, el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella jamás lo desearía sentir, perder a uno de sus padres debía ser una de las experiencias más dolorosas de un hijo. El haría todo lo posible para que pudiera soportar ese dolor y aprender a convivir con el.


	24. El nuevo reinado de Cratos

Capitulo XXIV

Serena estaba preparándose para el día en que Mina iba a ser ejecutada por el intento de asesinato de la princesa y del asesinato de Ikuko. Todo el pueblo estaba rodeando la horca esperando que se hiciera justicia, todo el mundo conocía a Ikuko y sabían que ella era una mujer increíble. Su marido y sus hijos estaban de los primeros, querían ser los primeros en ver como la mujer que les había arrebatado a su madre y esposa moría. La princesa salió junto con los reyes del castillo. Serena se veía visiblemente afectada, a su lado caminaban Diamante y Darien. Todos se pararon al frente del pueblo al momento en que Mina salía con los guardias del castillo. Detrás de ella aparecían el nuevo sacerdote y el verdugo. Con ayuda de los guardias comenzó a subir las escaleras para pararse en frente de la horca.

- estamos todos reunidos esta tarde para llevar a cabo el castigo que recibirá Mina Aino por el asesinato de Ikuko de Verdur y el intento de asesinato de nuestra princesa Serena de Cratos - anuncia el sacerdote

- esa es una falsedad, ella nunca ha sido su princesa es hija de una sirvienta – grita Mina desde la plataforma en donde estaba parada

- no tienes derecho alguno de hablar – le grita un habitante de Cratos

El murmullo de la multitud comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta que la voz del sacerdote se hizo fuerte nuevamente hasta que todos quedaron en un profundo silencio.

- tengo la santa obligación de preguntarte, estas arrepentida por todo el mal que has hecho para que puedas salvarte de las llamas del infierno y si es posible vivir – le pregunta el sacerdote

- jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice – le dice Mina

- tú lo has decidido, que Dios se apiade de tu alma – le dice el sacerdote antes de darse la vuelta y bajar de la plataforma.

Los guardias se acercaron a Mina hasta la cuerda, se la colocaron en el cuello. Cuando ya estaba preparada se alejaron unos pasos y miraron al verdugo para que tirara de la palanca que hacía que un tipo de puerta en el suelo se abriera y la victima cayera para luego morir.

Antes de que el verdugo tirara de la palanca Mina miro a Serena, su mirada no era de súplica si no de burla como si en ese instante fuera de victoria y no de perdida.

El verdugo tiro de la palanca y el cuerpo de Mina cayo para quedar colgando del cuello. La gente creo un gran silencio y así mismo comenzaron a retirarse del lugar.

- princesa, que hacemos con su cuerpo – le pregunta uno de los guardias acercándose a ella

- entiérrenla – le dice Serena

- pero lo que ella hizo fue pecado – le dice la reina acercándose a su hija

- lo sé, pero la victima iba a ser yo nunca estuvo en sus planes matar a Ikuko – les dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo

- Reina, hacemos lo que la princesa dijo – le pregunta el mismo guardia

- hagan lo que ellas les dijo – les dice la Reina mientras asentía

- como usted ordene su majestad – le dicen los guardias haciendo una reverencia

Algunos días después la princesa Serena estaba parada en el balcón principal del castillo mirando hacia el pueblo.

- que haces aquí hermanita – le pregunta Diamante parándose a su lado

- solo miraba el pueblo, no estoy segura si seré buena gobernando, tengo miedo de fallar – le dice Serena antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar

- estoy seguro que serás la mejor, no tengas miedo además todo el pueblo te adora – le dice Diamante dándole una sonrisa

- pero cualquier falla que cometas hace que recibas el odio del pueblo – le dice Serena mirando hacia el horizonte

- mañana me iré de Cratos – le dice Diamante

- como que te iras de aquí - le pregunta Serena

- aún quedan algunas personas que pertenecieron a mi antiguo reino, al reino de Emania debo ir a velar por su bienestar – le dice Diamante

- pero porque no les dices que vengan para acá, en Cratos los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – le dice Serena sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- hermanita, siempre te apoyare, además podremos tener apoyo entre los dos reinos de Cratos y Emania como lo fue en el pasado, créeme todo estará bien – le dice Diamante acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza

- pero estarás solo – le dice Serena tratando de encontrar una excusa para que no se fuera

- no estare solo – le dice Diamante

- a que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Serena

- estoy comprometido, pronto me casare y me iré de Emania – le dice Diamante con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

- y donde estuve yo que no supe – le pregunta Serena cruzándose de brazos

- hubieses sabido si no te hubieses ido a la guerra – le dice Diamante sonriendo

- y cuál es su nombre – le pregunta Serena

- se llama Rei, es la muchacha más hermosa de todo el mundo- le dice Diamante

- quiero conocerla – le dice Serena dando saltos de alegría

- pronto lo harás – le dice Diamante acariciándole la cabeza con cariño

Los príncipes de Cratos se habían quedado conversando en el balcón mientras llegaba el hermoso atardecer.

Los meses fueron pasando y la salud del Rey se fue debilitando cada vez más, Serena había accedido a perdonarlo y pasaba todo el día junto a él. El Rey se sentía contento a pesar de todo de que su Serena fuera la próxima soberana del reino. Lo que apenaba era que quizás no alcanzaría a estar en el matrimonio de Diamante sabía que los reyes de Emania estarían felices de ver que a su hijo realizar sus sueños y de que se hiciera cargo del reino que con tanto esfuerzo había levantado

- qué piensas tanto mi amor – le pregunta la reina sentándose a su lado

- en nuestros hijos, me siento tan orgulloso de ellos – le dice el Rey sonriendo

- yo también me siento feliz por ellos, sobre todo de Diamante quien al fin encontró a la mujer que siempre había esperado – le dice la Reina acariciando la cabeza de su amado

- me da tristeza saber que quizás no estare para cuando él se case con esa muchacha – le dice el Rey suspirando pesadamente

- no digas esas cosas, tu aun tienes mucha vitalidad veras que pronto mejoraras y seguirás reinando en Cratos – le dice la Reina tratando de convencerse a si misma de lo que decía

- no sabes cuánto me gustaría pensar que será así, pero yo sé que es un imposible – le dice el Rey negando con la cabeza

- yo estoy segura que mejoraras – le dice la Reina sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

- no llores mi reina, veras que todo será para mejor, sé que Serena será una excelente gobernante – le dice el Rey comenzando a respirar dificultosamente

- no te agites por favor – le dice la reina comenzando a angustiarse

- tu sabes que siempre te amé y lo siempre lo hare – le dice el Rey acariciando la mejilla de su esposa

- no hables como si te estuvieras despidiéndote – le dice la Reina comenzando a llorar

- Por favor, apoya a Serena en todo lo que necesite para que sea una buena reina, dile que la amo con todo mí ser y cuando me necesite siempre estare a su lado – le dice el Rey en solo un suspiro mientras comenzaba lentamente a cerrar sus ojos

- no me dejes… por favor no me dejes – le gritaba la Reina mientras sentía que su esposo la abandonaba

- jamás… te dejare – le dice el Rey cerrando completamente sus ojos y exhalando su último suspiro

El grito desgarrador de la Reina se escuchó por todo el palacio, las personas que estaban en ese lugar corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Rey de Cratos había muerto.

Las campanas del pueblo comenzaron a sonar, todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba, algunos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos al saber que un ciclo de la historia de su pueblo había terminado.

Serena pudo llegar minutos después, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con él en sus últimos momentos, solo se apoyó en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas que mostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Algunos días después la Reina había abdicado su puesto como Reina de Cratos, por lo que había llegado el turno de Serena de sentarse en el trono de su pueblo. La ceremonia de coronación comenzaba a las dos de la tarde, ya eran las once de la mañana y la pobre de Serena había estado casi la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño de su habitación producto de los nervios que sentía.

- princesa, debe salir de ahí – le dice Molly una de sus mejores amigas

- no quiero… tengo mucho miedo – le dice Serena mientras sollozaba dentro del baño

- te juro que no pasara nada – le dice Diamante en un intento de tranquilizarla

- es que pasara algo…. Voy a ser Reina – le dice Serena

- prometo que te acompañare siempre, nunca te dejare sola – le dice Darien quien estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño

- lo juras – le pregunta Serena sin abrir la puerta

- te lo juro – le dice Darien en apenas un susurro

Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo, Serena estaba ya con el vestido escogido con días de anticipación, la pobre estaba temblando de los nervios pero el saber que Darien la estaría acompañando en todo momento la lleno de fortaleza, la que hizo que abriera la puerta y saliera a enfrentar lo que sería su nueva vida como la Reina.

- debemos arreglarte el cabello – le dice Molly tomándola de un brazo y sacándola de un tirón del baño hasta su cama

- pero porque tan apurada – le dice Serena quien estaba con el ceño fruncido

- porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no nos queda mucho tiempo – le dice Molly comenzando a hacerle un peinado

- ay si aún quedan un par de horas – le dice Serena negando con la cabeza

- pero tenemos que hacerte un peinado bonito, es el día de tu coronación, eso no pasa dos veces en tu vida – le dice Molly haciendo trucos para que el peinado quedara sencillo pero hermoso

Serena miraba a Darien y a Diamante quienes estaban parados frente a ella, con los ojos les hacía gestos para que le dijeran como estaba quedando, los muchachos solo podían asentir con la cabeza mientras que tenían una sonrisa graciosa en sus rostros.

- está quedando mal – les pregunta Serena

- noo, como crees está quedando perfecto – le dice Diamante con una evidente ironía

- estas simpático el día de hoy… Darien tu siempre me dices la verdad… como está quedando – le dice Serena mirándolo

- opino lo mismo que Diamante – le dice Darien sonriendo

- chicos, pueden salir por favor… o si no esta muchacha no se quedara quieta jamás en su vida – les dice Molly

- no te preocupes… aaaa y suerte con tu peinado – le dice Diamante riendo

- estoy nerviosa – le dice Serena mientras comenzaba a mover los pies en forma de pataleo

- puedes dejar de moverte por favor – le dice Molly un poco enfadada

- es que no puedo – le dice Serena dejando los pies quietos sobre el suelo

- amiga, sé que serás una excelente Reina, estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dice Molly quien se había puesto al frente de ella

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena abrazándola

A los pocos minutos Serena ya estaba lista, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron todos maravillados al ver lo hermosa que estaba, llevaba un vestido color rosa con un gran vuelo en su falda, lo que hacía que se viera aún más inocente. Darien le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía para guiarla a donde estaba su hermano quien la esperaba.

- esta lista – le pregunta Diamante mirándola

- más que nunca – le dice Serena tomándose de su brazo

Las trompetas anunciaban la llegada de la Princesa de Cratos, todo el mundo se puso de pie. Serena junto a Diamante comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde tantas veces había caminado sin tener ninguna responsabilidad, ahora era algo diferente, estaba a punto de convertirse en Reina.

El sacerdote la esperaba al lado del trono con un libro de juramentos en la mano, ella miraba a su alrededor y veía como la gente inclinaba la cabeza en gestos de reverencia, vio a sus amigos de la guerra quienes la saludaban efusivamente ella les respondió con un saludo de mano y una gran sonrisa.

Las trompetas dejaron de sonar cuando ella al fin llego al frente del sacerdote, sentía que su corazón estaba a mil por hora, no quería cometer ningún error, pero debía relajarse si deseaba no equivocarse en nada.

- estamos aquí reunidos para ser partícipes de una nueva etapa del reino de Cratos, la princesa Serena asumirá como Reina de este su pueblo y su reino. Serena de Cratos, juras ante Dios y ante los hombres proteger con tu vida si fuese necesario la paz y la justicia del reino de Cratos, juras que mantendrás siempre lealtad a tu pueblo aun en las más difíciles situaciones y juras luchar siempre por respetar los derechos de todos los habitantes de Cratos – le pregunta el sacerdote mirando el libro de la jura que tenía en su mano

- Juro ante Dios y ante los hombres que defenderé y guardaré siempre con todas mis fuerzas la independencia y la integridad del territorio del Reino, que protegeré la libertad y los derechos de todos los habitantes de Cratos y todos los residentes que viven en el – dice Serena sintiéndose más calmada

- Reino de Cratos, he aquí a su nueva reina…. Serena de Cratos – le dice el sacerdote con una gran sonrisa

La madre de Serena se acercó a ella con la que era su corona, la emoción se notaba en sus ojos, su hija la pequeña que había visto crecer ahora era la nueva Reina, deposito la corona en su cabeza y le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

- estoy orgullosa de ti, tu padre también lo estaba – le dice su madre sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran

- muchas gracias por todo – le dice Serena

Luego de que su madre la soltara miro a su lado y vio a Molly quien no paraba de llorar, a Diamante con su novia Rei y a su querido Darien quien la miraba con un amor infinito.

Serena tomo su vestido y comenzó a subir los tres escalones que la conducirían al trono que había ocupado su padre, llego hasta arriba y con lágrimas de emoción se sentó en el lugar que sería su lugar desde ese día en adelante. La gente que estaba en ese lugar exploto en aplausos, el sacerdote, los guardias y sus amigos, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando con ella ese momento que de seguro nadie en la historia de Cratos olvidaría.

**CHICOS!**

COMO VEN ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN T.T DURANTE ESTA SEMANA SUBIRE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. AL FINAL UNO SE TERMINA ENCARIÑANDO CON CADA HISTORIA Y DA PENA CUANDO TIENES QUE TERMINARLA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS 10 FAVORITOS Y 10 SEGUIDORES.

PARA MI EN UN VERDADERO HONOR QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LOS 77 REVIEWS, AUNQUE SE QUE NO ESCRIBO TAN BIEN COMO OTRAS CHICAS LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE HAYAN DADO UN TIEMPECITO PARA LEER CADA ACTUALIZACION!

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES!**

**NAIARA MOON, FLAKIS, PRINCESADENEPTUNO, BARBY-CHAN, NAI SD, ADILEYNE, INMAMIRANDA1, MAYILU, INU-CHAN, STARVENUS, YSSAREYES48, DANIEL LUNA (BIENVENIDO!), MADAMEMOON (BIENVENIDA!), (BIENVENIDA!)**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! UN ABRAZO GIGANTE A LA DISTANCIA

Y POR SUPUESTO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SE PASARON POR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.

NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "_**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA**_"


End file.
